White Lies
by Starry Ruii
Summary: Elsword had always thought he had a normal boring life, just like all the other students. Who knew that he would venture into the world of complicated feelings? Pairings : Elsword x Aisha, Raven x Rena and Eve x Chung. Characters and World belongs to Kill3rCombo, Nexon and KOG' Studios.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is an Elsword fanfic =P.

Their classes are :

Aisha - Elemental Master

Elsword - Lord Knight

Raven - Blade Master

Rena - Grand Archer

Eve - Code: Empress

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Well, I hope you enjoy the story ~ =P

* * *

"Ugh…" Elsword groaned as he woke up. He sighed and said, "First day of school, huh…" He walked out of his room and went to the bathroom to take a shower ( and all those usual morning stuff =P ). He went downstairs to eat his breakfast but when he reached the kitchen, everyone was there already. "Elsword, you're late again!" Aisha yelled at him. "Ugh… Shut it will you? I just woke up and I already have to hear your loud voice…" "Why you—" Aisha stood up from her seat. "Whatever! I'm not gonna waste my energy fighting with you on the first day of school..." "Now that's more like it ~" Rena said as she smiled.

~ On The Way To School ~

Elsword was walking really slowly, hoping that the lessons won't start soon. "Elsword, you slowpoke! Move faster! You're blocking us!" Aisha yelled at him from behind. "It's fine really, Aisha… Besides, we're not even in a hurry to class, are we?" Rena said happily. Eve, Chung and Raven just stayed silent as they walked behind Aisha and Rena. _Whatever…_ Elsword thought to himself as he continued to walk slowly to class.

~ In Class ~

Elsword sat next to the window, while Raven sat behind him. Chung sat behind Rena while Eve sat beside Aisha. Aisha looked around her and she realized that they were all in the same class. She looked to her left and realized that Elsword was sitting beside her. _Why is HE sitting beside me?! _Aisha thought to herself. _Can this get any worse? _Aisha mumbled to herself. "Hm?" Elsword heard her mumbling but couldn't quite hear what she said. "Nothing… It's none of your concern.." She said and shrugged. _Hmm… What's with her? Acting like that all of a sudden.. Not like it's any of my concern though. _Elsword looked out the window and thought about the school year ahead of him. _Looks like this school year's gonna be interesting, huh?_

_**( Next chapter coming out later ~ X3 And sorry for the short story lol )  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

As the homeroom teacher walked into the class, everyone in the class went quiet. "Hello, class. You should already know me. But just in case you forgot or something, I'm Stella, your homeroom teacher." Stella said as she glared at the whole class. "Anyways, we need to choose a class president. Any opinions?" Stella asked. A student raised her hand and said, "I recommend Aisha to be the class president..." "Okay. One vote for Aisha. Anyone else?" More and more students raised their hands and voted for Aisha. Elsword just thought to himself, _What's the big deal about her? She's so loud and noisy and... Ugh… I don't even want to think about it…_ as he shrugged at the thought of her. "Well, the settles it. Aisha's gonna be the class president." Everyone cheered for Aisha as she walked to up to the front of the class. "Eheheheh… Thanks for picking me as the class president ~ I'll do my best to work with guys ~" She bowed down then blushed a little and scratched the back of her head while smiling. _Hmph… _Elsword stared at Aisha with a really annoying I-want-to-kill-you face. Aisha noticed him staring at her and glared back at him. _Stare at me more, and I swear I'll dig your eyes out of those sockets! _Aisha thought to herself as she went back to her seat.

~ When The Classes Are Over ~

"Hey Eve ~ !" Rena said cheerfully. "Hm?" Eve replied quietly. "Anything that you need, Rena?" "Nah, it's just that you've been so quiet today so I thought you had something on your mind…" Rena looked at Eve. _Those golden eyes of hers shine really bright in the sunlight… It sure looks beautiful ~_ Rena thought to herself. She turned around and saw Raven at his desk, playing a game on his phone. "Raven ~" Rena said with her usual cheerful voice. _I wonder how does she never gets tired of being so happy…_ Raven thought silently whenever he hears Rena's voice. "Yeah…?" Raven looked up from his phone. Rena just stared at his phone. "What are you playing?" "Just a random game…" Elsword was sitting in his place, more silent than usual. "Hey Elsword! Did you even pay attention in class just now? And why did you keep staring at me when I went to the front of the class?" Aisha yelled at Elsword for the third time of the day. "Can you PLEASE stop yelling at me?!" Elsword said it louder than he intended it to be. "A-Ah… I-I mean—" His sentence got cut off by Aisha. "Aren't you the one yelling now?!" "Hey, you were the one who started shouting at me first!" "Says who?!" "Says me!" As Aisha and Elsword were arguing, Rena slowly walked towards them with a dark aura surrounding her. "Why… Can't… You… Two… Just… GET ALONG?!" Rena shouted at them. Aisha and Elsword turned silent right away. "U-Ummmm…" They both said at the same time. Chung was giggling silently at the back of Eve and Raven. Soon, Raven and Eve had started laughing too. "W-What's so funny…?" Elsword asked, with his face red for no particular reason. Rena stared at Raven, Chung and Eve. "Yeah... Really… What's so funny about this?" Raven was laughing so hard that he could barely talk. "Elsword… Aisha… They... Look… So funny… And adorable together… When... They're blushing…!" Raven continued laughing with the others while Elsword and Aisha exchanged glances at each other and realized how red their faces were. "A-Ah…" Aisha stood up as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Elsword did the same as well. Rena just looked at them, clueless.

Then she grinned at them and motioned them both to face opposite directions. Aisha and Elsword was thinking, _What kind of plan does she have this time?_ They just did as she said. "Now close your eyes…" Rena said softly. Aisha and Elsword just did whatever she told them to do as they didn't want to make trouble. "Okay good…" Rena grinned again and slowly crept towards them. "Now turn around slowly, Aisha, until I tell you to stop." Aisha turned around until she was facing Elsword's back. "Stop! Now it's your turn Elsword." Elsword turned around until Rena asked him to stop. "Umm… Rena? What are you trying to do?" Aisha asked. Rena just stayed silent. She looked at Raven who was trying to stop himself from giggling. She motioned to him to be quiet. "Eve… Come here and help me." She whispered as soft as she could to Eve. Eve slowly walked towards Rena. "Okay, now go behind Aisha and push her at the count of three." She whispered to Eve again. When Eve finally understood what she was going to do, she smiled and went behind Aisha. Rena counted softly, but loud enough for Eve to hear. "One… Two… Three!" They both pushed Elsword and Aisha by their backs and made them kiss. Elsword and Aisha's eyes shot open as they blushed like crazy. Their lips parted, still blushing as they turned to Rena, their voices barely above a whisper, "W-W-W-WHAT THE H-H-H-HECK RENA?!" All of them, except for Elsword and Aisha, burst into laughter that tears fell down their cheeks. "Oh gosh… That was so... Funny!" Chung said in between his laughter. "I-I know right?!" Raven said while laughing. Eve was giggling a lot for the first time. Rena couldn't help but laugh whenever she looked at Aisha or Elsword's blushing faces. "Yeah... You're right… They look so funny that my stomach already hurts from laughing…" Elsword glanced at Aisha, who nodded at him. "Let's get outta here…" With his right hand holding Aisha's hand and his left hiding his blush from his face, they ran all the way to the dormitory. "That. Was. So. EMBARRASSING!" Elsword shouted as he entered his room with Aisha, who, not surprisingly, lives just across his room. "I can't believe Rena made us do that! I thought she was a cool and kind person and all that but— I never expected THAT to happen!" Aisha said, still blushing lightly. Elsword stared into her violet eyes while Aisha stared back at his ruby red eyes. The eerie silence lasted for a few more minutes when Aisha stood up and walked towards the door. "W-Well… I-If you need m-me, I'll b-be in my r-room…" She said to Elsword as she went out and shut the door behind her and entered her room.

She lay down on the bed, with her hands sprawled across the bed. She sighed and mumbled to herself, _T-That was so embarrassing! But… Why do I have a weird feeling of… Hmm… There was some kind of warmth that I've never felt before between me and that brat…_ She tossed and turned on her bed as the memory keep flashing back into her mind. "Ugh… Whatever! I'm going for a walk!" She shouted at no one in particular. She went out of her room and went downstairs. On her way out, she saw Raven, Eve, Chung and Rena. _Hmph… I swear I'm gonna get them back! _Aisha thought silently. As she walked past Rena and the others, she heard them saying, "Heh, maybe we overdid it." "Yeah, we should apologize to them later during dinner." And all that. When they noticed Aisha, she just quickly ran past them, trying her best to avoid them for now.

_**( Next chapter coming out in a few minutes or tomorrow lol ~ xD )**_


	3. Chapter 3

Aisha ran all the way to the park nearby the school and the dormitory and sat on one of the swings. "Grr…." She said to herself softly. _Those idiots… They're so mean! They made that brat KISS me! And I lost my first kiss that was meant for the person who is my… My… My true love! But then… Do I really love Elsword? If I didn't… Then why did I have that strange feeling that felt like… We were meant to be together?_ Aisha's head was full of questions. Questions that she will never find the answers to. "Those idiots…" She mumbled softly and started crying a little. _Why am I even crying? _She thought to herself. She wiped her tears from her face and looked up at the sky. "Hmm… It's getting dark so I better head back now…" She said to no one. She slowly walked back to the dormitory, hoping that the others weren't in the dining room yet.

As she reached the dormitory, she saw Elsword sitting on the steps at the door. Elsword looked up and saw her and he started blushing lightly again. "W-Welcome back…" He said softly to Aisha. "T-Thanks… I guess…" Aisha replied, also blushing lightly. _Now that I think about it… I just can't get him out of my head! I have been thinking about him for the whole day already! _Aisha thought to herself when she saw Elsword blushing. _He does look pretty cute when he blushes though…_ She stared at his blushing face for what seemed like hours. Elsword has been watching her stare at him for five minutes straight without blinking. "Stop staring at me, purple head…" He finally said to Aisha after an eternity. "W-W-What do you mean I was staring at you?! I was looking at… At…" She started looking around and searched for an excuse in her mind. "I was just looking at the window over there!" She said as she pointed at a blank wall. "There's nothing there, you moron." Elsword said as he looked to where she was pointing. This time, Aisha felt even more embarrassed and finally admitted that she was staring at him. "Why were you even staring at me anyways? Is there something on my face?" Elsword rubbed his face to check for anything, but there was nothing. "N-No… It's just that when you blush… Y-You look so cute… Well, cuter than u-usual…" Aisha said while stammering. "E-Eh? Was I ever cute?" He looked at Aisha with his ruby red eyes that seemed to glow in the evening light. "I-I guess so…" Aisha turned around to hide her embarrassment. Elsword blushed even more at this compliment. "A-Anyways, let's get inside already. I'm starving…" Elsword said as he walked up the steps and went inside, leaving Aisha alone. "F-Fine…" Aisha muttered to herself and walked into the dormitory.

She went to her room to get a shower first then she went downstairs. "Yo Aisha ~" Raven said playfully as Rena punched his shoulder lightly and whispered to him, "Didn't you say that we're gonna apologize?" "Um… Right." Raven smiled at Rena awkwardly. _Hehehe… It's kinda rare to see him smile like that…_ _But I guess that's what makes him attractive… _Rena thought. "Hey Aisha? About this morning in school—" "I don't want to hear your excuse." Aisha said before Raven even finished his sentence. "I'm not hungry, so I'm going back upstairs into my room." Aisha rose from her seat and went upstairs pouting. "Ehhhh?! I-I WAS JUST TRYING TO APOLOGIZE!" He screamed. "Hehehe… Maybe we'll do that when she calms down tomorrow, huh?" Rena said, smiling at Raven. "Yes. We will apologize to those two tomorrow. And be careful with your words, Raven. You might make them mad again." Eve said in a strict tone. "Or those two lovebirds will be blushing again ~" Chung added. "You too, Chung." Eve shot him a glare that sent shivers up and down his spine. _She's acting like Nemesis…_ Chung thought as he shivered again like there was an invisible breeze coming through the closed window. "A-Ah well, I might as well sleep earlier today." Chung smiled awkwardly as he tried to get out of Eve's glare, until he noticed that she was staring straight into his sky blue eyes. _H-Huh…? Is she staring at me? _Chung thought. Eve had a hint on her face that told him that she was blushing a few moments ago. She quickly turned around and said, "W-Well, me too. Even Nasods needs rests too, you know. This morning WAS pretty tiring…" Eve and Chung walked into their rooms and left Rena and Raven alone in the dining room.

"Heh… This is the first time of the day when we're finally alone and have some peace to ourselves, huh?" Raven said while blushing a little until he saw Rena staring at his face. "Hehe ~ You look pretty cute when you blush… You kind of remind me of Elsword blushing this morning in class ~" "H-Huh? How can I look like anyone, especially that immature kid?!" Raven said. "I don't know, maybe all guys have one similarity between them ~" Rena said while giggling. _Why does she have to look like the most beautiful girl on Earth when she smiles or giggles?!_ Raven thought to himself as he tried not to say that out loud. _But then… She really reminds me of Seris…_ Raven shook the thought out of his head and faced Rena, with a serious look on his face. "H-Hm?" Rena looked at his face, which somehow looks like he's going to eat her up or something. "N-Nothing… I just wanted to ask… Why are you always so cheerful and everything? You never seem sad, not even once." Raven just blurted it out without thinking. _What am I saying?!_ He thought to himself, but, surprisingly, Rena answered his question. "Well… You see, I guess you can say that most elves are different, but… The elder of the village said that I was different… Different from all the other elves… The people in my village used to say that I'm the happiest and luckiest child in the village, who seemed to live the longest among all the other elves ever since the El disappeared… Although I lived with my parents only for a few years…" Rena said with a sign of anxiety in her voice.

Raven nodded as he said, "I see…" "A-Ah… But no worries! It's not like the memories are stuck in my mind! I forgot most of everything that happened in that village before…" Her voice started to tremble as tears rolled down her cheeks. "O-Oi… Rena…" Raven tried to comfort her but failed to do so. He just hugged Rena, which was the only way in his mind that he thought could comfort her. Rena cried softly as she pushed her face against his chest. "It's alright… You don't have to cry… Just forget about all those sad memories and think about the happy ones that we all had…" Raven said with a soothing voice. "T-Thanks…" Rena said as she pushed herself away from Raven and wiped her tears. She tried her best to smile but the memories just kept going back into her head. Her past… and all the pain she went through… _Wasn't it all thanks to Elsword and the gang that I was able to overcome my fears? _She thought. _Yeah… It is… So I should be happy instead of crying right now…_ Raven started stroking Rena's hair gently. "There, there… You look more beautiful when you're smiling you know…" Raven said as he turned around to hide the blushes on his face, which seemed to turn brighter and redder by the second. "Hehe… Thanks… You're good at comforting others ~" Rena said, in her cheerful, lyrical voice. "Not really…" Raven shrugged. "W-Well… We better get to bed now… We still have a whole day of school tomorrow." "Yeah… Good night ~" "Night…" They both walked to their rooms with a smile on their faces.

_**( Next chapter coming out soon ~ ! XD I can't believe how fast this is going lol. And… This is the first time I haven't played Elsword for two days straight! o[]o! )**_


	4. Chapter 4

~ Two weeks later… ~

As usual, everyone woke up early, except for Elsword. He woke up especially early. "I hope Aisha or the others haven't woke up yet… Wait… Why is Aisha the first person to pop into my head? What is wrong with me?!" Elsword muttered to himself as he combed his red messy bed hair to make it straight. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. "I wonder if I'm really this person in the mirror anymore…" He looked at his own reflection in the mirror for the last time and went to the dining room.

Surprisingly, he was the earliest one there. "Hm. That's unexpected…" He said as he prepared breakfast for everyone. After a few minutes, everyone was downstairs. "Mornin' ~" Elsword said to the others. "Hmm… That's surprising… You woke up early for the first time in two weeks." Aisha said sarcastically "Hmph... At least be happy that I woke up early to prepare breakfast for all of you…" He replied to Aisha with a glare. "Whatever ~ Thanks for the food ~" She said as she sat down next to Elsword, which was her usual seat and started eating. "Looks like we don't have to apologize to them anymore, do we?" Rena said to Raven, smiling as usual. "No… We should still apologize… We did went overboard…" He shrugged. "Fine ~" Rena said.

~ After The Lessons Are Over ( Too lazy lol ~ ) ~

"Hey Aisha!" Elsword called out to Aisha, who was surrounded by students. "Hehehe ~ One second you guys…" Aisha said as she walked over to Elsword. "Yes?" "H-Here's yesterday's homework…" Elsword said as he handed Aisha the book. "A-Ah… I better give this to Miss Stella before you get in trouble… See you later ~ !" She walked out of the class and went to the office. "Hm, guess that girl's not half bad, after all." Elsword said with a grin on his face. "Oh, who's the one to talk now ~ ?" Chung said to Elsword. "W-When were you here?! WHEN WERE ALL OF YOU HERE?!" "We were here since… Since school started." Eve said. Raven stared at Elsword silently. "Hey." Raven suddenly said. "Yeah?" Elsword looked at his sharp eyes. "Sorry 'bout yesterday." "Uh… Okay… It wasn't really your fault… It probably was Rena's, since she came up with that plan…" He looked at Rena with lazy eyes. "Eh… You heard?" Rena smiled with her tongue sticking out. "Sorry ~" She said. "I'm sorry too. I was the one who followed Rena's plan and pushed Aisha, so I should apologize too." Eve said. "Apology accepted." Elsword said, still grinning. "You seem to be in a good mood, Elsword… What happened?" Chung asked. "Nothing really. I just feel happy since Aisha didn't yell at me today." He said as he slumped down his chair. "Although it was more tiring than I thought to prepare breakfast for all six of us…" He looked out the window and saw a guy pulling Aisha's arm and seemed to be saying something that sounded like "Hey, Aisha, stop hanging out with that red-haired kid, will you? He's so lame! You should hang out with us instead!" _What the…_ Elsword thought. The guy was with five others and they kept bugging Aisha till Elsword couldn't stand it anymore. He ran out to the field, where Aisha was at.

"Hey, you idiots! Stop bugging her will you? She's going home with ME!" Elsword walked closer to Aisha. "H-Hey! It's that red-haired kid!" One of the guys said. "Who you callin' a kid?!" Elsword nearly shouted. "E-Elsword…!" Aisha looked at him, shocked. "Hahahaha! You heard him?! He said he was going home with Aisha! Can you believe it?!" The five 'morons' laughed at the joke, which wasn't even funny. Aisha walked up to Elsword and grabbed his arm. She whispered in his ear and said, "Thanks for saving me ~" And gave him a smile. A smile that she really meant for him. Elsword blushed at the sight of it and stared straight ahead, waiting for Aisha to say something to those guys. "Yeah. You heard him! I'm going home with him!" Aisha said to them, as she stuck her tongue out at them and walked back to the dorm with Elsword. "Tch…" One of the guys said. "I'll get rid of him!"

Rena, Chung, Raven and Eve watched from the class. "Hehe, looks like those two really are lovebirds now huh ~ ?" Rena said. "Yup ~ ! He was even brave enough to go help Aisha!" Chung said. "Usually he would've just ignored her. But this is a first." Eve said with a smile on her face. _Eve can look really cute too when she smiles…_ Chung thought when he saw Eve smile. He blushed a little then looked the other way so no one could see. "By the way… You guys DO know that next week, we're having exams… Right?" Eve said all of a sudden. "EXAMS?! WHAT!" Chung, Rena and Raven shouted at the same time. "Looks like you three didn't pay attention in class… Aisha probably knows, so I guess she'll tell Elsword about it." Eve replied. "I can't believe it… We've only been in school for two weeks... And now, we're having exams already…" Raven said solemnly. "Two weeks is long enough, Raven." Eve giggled a little as she said that.

~ At The Dorm ~

"Thanks again for saving me!" Aisha said to Elsword. "You're welcome… Those guys don't deserve to walk home with you, anyways…" Elsword stared at the opposite wall, so that Aisha can't see his face. "Oh, and just in case you weren't paying attention in class just now, we're having exams next week." Aisha said. "SAY WHAT?!" Elsword screamed. "Yeah… We're going to have exams… And let me guess. You didn't take notes in class, did you? All I've ever seen you do in class is doodle in your notebooks or… Well, sleeping." Aisha smiled a little when she remembered the look on his face when she caught him sleeping in class once. _He looked so peaceful when he was asleep… _Aisha thought. "Ummm… I hope you don't mind, but… Can I borrow your notes? I'm gonna do last minute studying…" Elsword admitted after a few moments of silence. "Sure. Just be quick, I need to study too!" Aisha said as she searched through her bag for all the notes. "Here you go!" She passed the books to him and stood up. "Well, when you're done copying, go to my room because I've got something to ask you…" She shut the door behind her as she went out and stood in the hallway. _Hmm… Should I ask him? Maybe studying together can be better than studying alone… Oh well, might as well give it a try later on._ Aisha thought as she walked into her room. She sat on her desk and stared out into space. She felt bored after a few minutes and decided to rest for a while.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

A knock was heard on Aisha's door. "Aisha… Aisha!" Elsword called from outside. "I'm entering!" He opened the door and found her asleep. _Heh… What's this? She told me to come to her room when I'm done copying her notes because she wanted to ask me something, but here she is. Sleeping soundly. _Elsword walked closer to her and looked at her sleeping face. _She looks pretty cute and innocent when she's asleep. I wonder if I should wake up her up…_ Elsword sat on the edge of the bed and decided to let her rest until she woke up. No more than twelve minutes later, she woke up to find Elsword at her desk. "Ah, you're awake?" He asked. "Y-Yeah…" Aisha replied. "You said you had something to ask me. What is it?" "Ah! Um, right. I was wondering if… You know… Study together?" Aisha said, fidgeting with her fingers. "H-Huh?" Elsword was kind of shocked to hear this. "I-If you don't want to, it's fine!" Aisha quickly said. "N-No… I mean, sure… Why not? You do live just across my room, you know." "R-Really? You want to study with me?" Aisha stared at Elsword and thought he was joking, but his expression was too serious for him to be joking. "Okay then. Whose room should it be in?" Aisha asked. "My room… I feel more comfortable in my own room." Elsword smiled as he said that. "Sure ~ ! We'll start from tomorrow, after we get back from school and take a shower, I'll be waiting in your room ~ !" Aisha replied happily. Little did they know that the five guys from before were listening at their door. "They're gonna study together?! Aisha would study with that idiot instead of studying with US?!" One of them whispered. Another said, "Yeah, I know right?! Anyone has a plan?" "I think I do! Maybe we should ask Elsword to come to the back of the school tomorrow, and one of us stay there to distract him from coming here? Then one of us study with Aisha—Which is me, the leader of all of you!" "Hey, that's no fair! What about us?!" As they were arguing, they accidentally pushed the door open and they all tumbled into Aisha's room. "W-What the?!" Aisha looked at them. "It's those guys that were bugging you just now…" Elsword glared at them. "They must've been listening…" He said, annoyed. One of them said, "A-Are you kidding?! We weren't listening! W-We accidentally tripped and accidentally fell down! Then—Then―…." They searched for more excuses, but found none. "Hmph. Think that I'll believe that, you morons?!" Elsword walked towards them, with his sword in his hand. _Since WHEN did he bring his sword into my room?!_ Aisha thought as she looked at his sword. "H-Hey, take it easy dude…" The leader said. "'Take it easy'? NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Elsword swung his sword down, missing the leader by inches. "L-Look! Fine! We're sorry! We WERE eavesdropping! Please forgive us!" "Hmph… You're lucky this time. But the next time, be ready to say goodbye to dear life." Elsword said in a voice that somehow scared Aisha a little. The five 'morons' ran out of the room, vowing never to mess with Elsword again.

"Hmph… Morons…" Elsword said. "Sorry you had to see that…" He turned around and looked at Aisha, who was still a bit freaked out. "Ahahahaha… I-It's fine… You saved me again… I guess I owe you twice, huh?" She smiled at him. "Nah. Just seeing you smile is enough to pay your 'debt'." Before knowing what he was doing, Elsword kissed Aisha on her lips. _ E-Ehhhh?! This is the second time!_ Aisha thought to herself, and she started blushing like crazy. As Elsword's lips finally parted from hers, she nearly screamed, although she restrained herself from doing so. "W-What was that for…" Aisha said softly. "S-Sorry… My body just moved on its own…" Elsword said, blushing too. "G-Guess we both h-have nearly the same w-w-way of t-thinking?" Aisha stammered again. "Your smile is just way too cute to resist…" Elsword said as he looked away. "Was that a compliment?" Aisha said sarcastically and smiled at him. Elsword just nodded, still facing the other side. "And that's what I like about you ~" Aisha said as she kissed his cheek. Elsword blushed even more after that. "W-Well… See you tomorrow…!" Elsword said as he ran out of Aisha's room and into his. "What was that about…?" Aisha muttered, still smiling.

_**( Next chapter coming out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow **__**or the day after that**__** XD Sorry for the heck lot of Elsword x Aisha lol.. I just love those two as a couple WAY too much… So, I'll promise you, next chapter will be filled with more Eve x Chung and Raven x Rena ~ )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**( Sorry for the long delay " I got sick so I needed rest… Anyways, back to the topic, here's Chapter 5 like I promised—With more Rena x Raven and Chung x Eve ~ ! w )**_

~ The Next Day ~

"Hey, Eve! Wake up! We're gonna be late for class!" Chung said as he shook Eve to wake her up. "Mmm… Few more minutes…" Eve mumbled in her sleep. "My Queen, Chung is right. You are going to be late for class if you sleep for… Five more minutes." Oberon said. Eve's eyes shot open. As her eyes opened, she noticed Chung right in front of her face. He was so close that she could feel his breath. "A-Ah! Sorry!" Chung said as he backed away. "I-I'll see you at breakfast later!" Chung said as he ran out of Eve's room and went downstairs. Eve blushed a little then quickly covered it up. "Oberon, Ophlelia, today you two are dismissed from any work. We won't be having another mission for weeks." "Yes, My Queen." Oberon and Ophelia said as they bowed down to their Queen. Eve got dressed and went downstairs. "S-Sorry I'm late, everyone…" Eve said as she went to her seat. Everyone stared at her for a few minutes until Aisha finally broke the silence. "This is the first time you're up late, Eve! That's really rare!" Aisha said, her eyes wide with amusement. "I forgot to set my alarm… That's why I woke up late." Eve replied. "Okay?" _I didn't know Nasods needed alarms to wake up… This is a new discovery, alright!_ Aisha thought to herself as she tried to stop herself from grinning at the thought.

~ Lessons Time ( Mathematics Period ) ~

The teacher was talking about algebra and all that ( I'm too lazy okay? XD ). The teacher called Aisha to answer a question, which Aisha completed in less than a minute. When she looked at Elsword, he was taking notes. _This is the first time of my life to see him concentrating in class… My day is filled with new and awesome discoveries…_ Aisha thought to herself as she went back to her seat. Elsword would look up and stared at Aisha once in a while and would continue copying notes when he noticed Aisha staring back at him. Aisha looked around the class and saw Raven dozing off behind Elsword. Rena was humming softly to herself, not paying a single bit of attention to what the teacher is teaching. "Raven! Don't sleep in my class or else I'm sending you to the principal's office!" The teacher shouted at Raven, who instantly shot up and copied the notes he missed. _Another discovery ~_ Aisha thought silently while grinning.

~ Physical Education ( PE ) Period ~

Banthus ( Yes, he's the PE teacher XD ) stared at his students and said, "Weaklings! You'll never pass the PE exam like this! Run five laps around the whole school NOW!" Elsword started running lazily while Aisha teleported for four laps and ran on the fifth lap. _ Man, I wish I can teleport like her…_ Elsword thought when he saw Aisha teleporting. Raven was walking calmly beside Rena, chatting happily. Eve just glided through the whole exercise, with Moby and Remy by her sides. Chung dragged on his feet throughout the first lap and started running for the second and third laps then continued dragging on the last two laps. "Hmph! FIVE MORE EXTRA LAPS FOR YOU SIX! ELSWORD, AISHA, CHUNG, EVE, RAVEN AND RENA! FIVE. MORE. LAPS!" Banthus shouted at them. They finally started running like the rest of the students.

~ Break Time ~

"Damn it, I can't believe we ran ten laps in total! It's not fair!" Elsword shouted as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yeah, I know right!" Aisha agreed. "Must… Go… Online… Before… I die…" Raven said between pants. "You're more worried about your stupid Internet than your exams?!" Chung said to Raven. Eve sat down quietly, her face red with anger while Moby and Remy just sat by her sides. ( As usual lol ) "Whatever…" Rena mumbled, her face was also red with anger. "Stupid Banthus! I bet his stupid PE exam is easy like last year!" Elsword said. "Probably… I hope…" Eve finally said.

~ The Next Week ( Exams ) – PE Exam ~

"Okay, your exam is to defeat your PE teacher—Me!" Banthus laughed heartily when he said that. "Easy peacy ~ !" The ElGang said at the same time. Everyone defeated Banthus and cheered. "Told you it was gonna be easy ~ !" Elsword said.

~ Mathematics Exam ~

"Ughh… I don't get it… Why…" Elsword kept muttering to himself throughout the whole mathematics exams. He simply answered the questions without thinking.

~ Social Studies Exam ~

"Stupid… Social Studies…!" Raven mumbled. "Why must it be so hard?!" Elsword mumbled too. "All of my study sessions with Aisha… Everything seemed so easy, but now… ARGH!" Elsword said to no one in particular. "What was that, Elsword?!" The teacher glared at him. "N-Nothing…" He said.

~ The Rest Of The Exams Went Smoothly… And it's finally break time! ~

"Oh God, I'm glad the exams are finally over!" Aisha said as she slumped down in her chair. "I think I'm gonna fail all of it…" Elsword sighed as he said that. "I didn't know most of the answers to the Mathematics questions too…" Rena said. "It went pretty smooth for me." Eve said quietly. "I guess that's because Nasods have good grades?" Chung said jokingly. "Maybe…" Eve said as she smiled at him. Chung blushed again at the sight of her smile and looked the other way, trying to cover up the blushes on his face. "I barely know any of the answers…" Rena and Raven said at the same time. "Guess that's because none of us pay attention in class other than Eve and Aisha, huh?" Chung said. "I guess so…" Aisha replied with an awkward smile. "Exams… Why are they always so hard?" Elsword mumbled. "It's because we don't pay attention?" Raven said. "No, it's might be because we're… Paying too much attention on other things—Which has nothing to do with school?" Rena said. "Whatever… I can tell my marks are gonna be horrifying…" Elsword said as he shivered. Eve felt dizzy all of a sudden and looked like she was gonna topple over any moment. "Um, Eve? Are you alright?" Chung asked. "I must've studied too much. I feel kind of dizzy…" She said. "I-I'll carry you to your room, then." Chung said while blushing. "O-Okay then…" Eve said, blushing too. Chung left with Eve in his arms, bridal style. "Ehehehehe ~ Looks like those two are getting along pretty well ~" Rena said cheerfully. "Not to mention you too ~" Aisha said as she pointed at Rena and grinned. "Huh? What?" Rena said. After a few seconds of processing what Aisha had said, she finally realized what she meant. Her head has been leaning on Raven's shoulder for a quite a long time already. "A-Ah! I'm sorry!" Rena said as she backed away. "I-It's fine…" _She really reminds me of Seris… Like how she used to lean on my shoulder when she was tired…_ Raven thought as his face darkened a little. "R-Raven?" Rena said. "Huh? Oh…" Raven said as he snapped back into reality. "Sorry… I was thinking about someone who you strongly resemble…" Raven said as he remembered the scene of his friends and his lover, slaughtered before his very eyes. He shook the thought out of his head and smiled at Rena. "I wouldn't mind if you did that everytime, I guess." Raven said awkwardly. "Heheheh ~ Who's being all lovey-dovey now ~ ?" Elsword said as he grinned along with Aisha. "W-Whatever!" Rena said as she blushed. Raven suddenly hugged her for a few minutes then let go. "W-Wha…" Rena said. "S-Sorry… You look really cute when you blush…" Raven said as he scratched the back of his head. Rena just smiled back at him after he said that.

~ In Eve's Room ~

Chung put Eve down on her bed and told Oberon and Ophelia to guard her while she sleeps, just in case anything happens. "She said she was feeling dizzy so I suggest you two to just guard her…" Chung said. Oberon and Ophelia wouldn't listen to others' commands usually, but they listened to Chung, because they knew that Chung liked Eve, only he was embarrassed to say so. "Sure. We will guard our Queen until she wakes up." Ophelia said. "I'll leave it to you two then!" Chung said as he went out of Eve's room, blushing. "W-Why am I even blushing…" Chung muttered to himself as he walked to his room and lay down on his bed. "I wonder why we haven't gotten any missions from Vanessa though… I'm getting really bored with school…" Chung mumbled to himself. "Hey Chung ~ !" Elsword barged into his room without knocking. "W-What the heck!?" Chung looked up and saw Elsword. "Oh. It's just you…" Chung said as he walked towards Elsword. "Knock the door next time, you idiot." He knocked Elsword's head gently and laughed. "Fine ~ Whatever ~" Elsword grinned."What's with the grin…"Chung said, laughing. "You and Eve seem to be getting along pretty well ~" "W-What do you mean?!" "It's just that you keep blushing when she smiles at you ~" Elsword said playfully. "Y-You saw?!" "Who didn't?" Elsword laughed then his expression turned serious. "Do you like Eve?" Elsword said. "W-Well… Yeah, I guess so…" Chung blushed. "Heh, I knew it." Elsword grinned again. "You and Aisha seem to be getting along pretty well too ~" It was Chung's turn to make fun of Elsword. "W-What?! With that purple head?! GETTING ALONG?! Don't even think about it!" Elsword nearly screamed while his face was tinted with a bright red blush. "Ohohohoho ~" Chung laughed. "What about Raven and Rena? They seem to be getting along a lot better than me and Aisha… Wait, what did I just say?!" Elsword asked himself. "I think those two—Raven and Rena—Were meant to be together. Too bad you didn't see Raven hugging Rena just now ~" "SAY WHAT?! I missed such an awesome scene?!" Chung said. "Did you take a picture?" He asked jokingly. "Of course not! Rena would've killed me if I did that…" Elsword replied him. "By the way… Don't you think Eve is showing a lot of emotions? She said she doesn't have any, but she seems to be like… A Nasod with human emotions…?" "Yeah, now that I think about it, she HAVE been smiling a lot recently…" Chung said. Elsword nudged him with his elbow and said sarcastically, "Yeah, so much emotions till she seems human to me ~" "For the last time, she's not human…" Chung said, laughing along with Elsword.

_**( Well? I know, I suck at doing Eve x Chung XD I just can't seem to get any ideas when I think about those two, because Elsword x Aisha thoughts keep distracting me XD Rena x Raven seem to be pretty normal and easy for me though… Next chapter coming out tomorrow so looks forward to it ~ ! And you can post a review if you have any questions, suggestions or comments for this story. )**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**( Sorry for the long delay ; A ;'' I have been really busy trying to get my Elemental Master in Elsword… 2 more Spirit of Devildoms to go… *Cries lol*Anyways… Here's Chapter 6! *And I'm watching SAO / Sword Art Online while doing this XD )**_

* * *

~ Next Day ( There's no school today ) ~

"Hey Chung ~" Elsword said to him at breakfast. "What?" Chung said, frustrated for some random reason. (Which I'm not telling lol ~) "Why are you so frustrated?" Elsword asked, a dull look on his face. "Not enough sleep… Don't know why…" Chung just replied in a frustrated voice, like he's about to kill someone. "Eve!" Aisha and Rena said as they grinned at Eve. "Okay, sheesh…" Eve said while smiling. "Hey Chung ~ Look here ~" Elsword said, grinning along with them. "What—" Chung got cut off when he saw Eve smiling at him. "Geh—!" Chung was so shocked that he was blushing madly in front of everyone. "Heheh ~ Gotcha ~" Elsword, Rena and Aisha said. "W-Why—You—What—" Chung couldn't stop stammering. "What a nice way to start a morning ~" Raven said playfully. "Ugh… I give up…" Chung said while putting his hand on his forehead, smiling. "What can I ever do without you guys…?" He said after that.

~ A Few Hours Later ( Yes, they literally did nothing. XD ) ~

"I'm bored… What should we do?" Rena said. "I'm going out for a walk…" Chung said. "You wanna come, Eve?"( Thanks again for the idea, Chi ~ XD ) He added after hesitating for a moment. "Sure." Eve smiled. Oberon and Ophelia were about to follow, but hesitated. "Aren't you two going to follow me?" Eve said to them. "You two go have fun, My Queen." Ophelia replied. "Don't worry about us." Oberon added. "Okay then." Eve said as she followed Chung out. "Ohohoho ~ Looks like someone's all lovey-dovey ~" Raven said, grinning. Elsword was looking at Aisha. _Should I tell her to go out with me…? _Elsword thought. He hesitated for a moment then decided to give it a shot. "H-Hey Aisha…?" Elsword asked while blushing. "Yes?" Aisha smiled at him. "W-W-Will y-you… G-Go out w-w-with m-me…?" He said, stammering a lot more than Chung did. "E-Eh?" Aisha said, "I think I misheard you…" She added. "W-Will you go out with me…?" Elsword said, clearer this time. "W-Wha—…" Aisha said. "G-Go out with y-you…?!" She said, sounding more sarcastic than she intended to. "I-It's a no right? As I expected…" Elsword said, while smiling and scratching the back of his head. "N-No… W-Why not? Not like it can kill to go with you, r-right…?" She said, blushing and looking at another direction. "R-Really? You're not kidding..?" Elsword said, dumbfounded. "Y-Yeah…" Aisha said, still blushing but smiling this time. "Heheheh… Another lover-dovey couple…" Raven said, still grinning. "T-Then let's go?" Elsword said. "After we change our clothes…" Aisha added. Elsword grinned and they both went upstairs. "Rena, come with me!" Aisha called to her while going up. "Coming ~" Rena replied happily while trying to catch up with Aisha.

"Looks like I'm the only one left, huh?" Raven said to himself. "Might as well go train myself… I'll just wait for Rena later on." He said, smiling to himself.

~ Upstairs in Aisha's room ~

"What should I wear?" Aisha said as she put all of her clothes on her bed. "Hmmm… This one?" Rena said as she held up a black-and-white striped sleeveless t-shirt and held up a light purple miniskirt. "Um… Rena? I think the skirt is too short…" Aisha said. "Then let's add this in!" Rena said as she held up a pair of black leggings."Perfect! Thanks Rena!" Aisha said, smiling.

~ While in Elsword's room ~

"GAAAAAAH! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?!" Elsword screamed as he went to his wardrobe and tossed out his clothes all around the room. "Maybe I should ask Raven to help me…" He said to himself. "Oh well…" He went downstairs and saw Raven, still at the dining room. "Hey Raven! Can you help me pick some clothes? I can't decide on my own…" Raven stared at him for a while then smirked. "Sure, why not ~ ?" He said playfully. "Anything for the lovebird ~" He laughed as he said that. "Whatever! Just help me pick an outfit!" Elsword said, blushing and pouting. They both went to his room and looked through the clothes. "Hmm…." Raven paced up and down in his room. "This?" He held up a white t-shirt. "You can add this jacket to it." He said as he searched through the pile of clothes and found a black jacket with black-and-white checkers on the sleeves and collar. "That looks cool… What about pants?" "This?" Raven held up a black pair of jeans. "Cool. Thanks for the help ~" Elsword said, smiling at him.

* * *

_**( End of chapter ~ XD The date will be in the next chapter ~ Coming out tomorrow / the day after tomorrow )**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**( Yo ~ ^ 3 ^ I'm back again with Chapter 7! Hope you were looking forward to the date XD ~ Well, here you go ~ ! )**_

* * *

~ After Elsword and Aisha got ready… ~

"Y-You look really cute Aisha…" Elsword said, blushing. Raven chuckled behind him and motioned to Rena to follow him downstairs. Rena nodded and went for the stairs. "Good luck on the date, Aisha ~ !" She whispered to her before leaving. "Eh?!" Aisha said as she watched Rena walked down the stairs, grinning sarcastically. "Y-Yeah… Thanks, Elsword… You look pretty cool…" Aisha said after hesitating for a long while. "L-Let's go then!" Elsword said as he held Aisha's hand and they both went down the stairs. "Oh, and by the way, Raven, good luck ~ !" Elsword said to Raven. "What?!" Raven said, blushing for the first time. "See ya ~" Aisha said as they both left. "So it's just the two of us now, huh?" Rena said, smiling as usual. "Y-Yeah… I was thinking if you wanna go train?" Raven said after calming himself down. "Hmmm… Well, sure, I guess…Let me go get my bow…" Rena said as she went upstairs and took her bow from her room. "What about you?" Rena asked Raven. He searched for his blade under the sofa ( Yes, that's his hiding place for his blade LOL ) "I think I need to bring it to Hanna too…" "Then let's go!" They both went to town and searched for Hanna. Hanna spotted them and waved to them. "Ah, she's over there!" Rena said as she pulled Raven along with her. "Need me to fix your weapons?" Hanna said cheerfully. "Raven needs to sharpen his blade… I'm fine with mine." Raven nodded and handed his blade to Hanna. "This might take a few hours… Hmm… If you're fine with two hours, it'll be perfect!" Hanna said to Raven. "Sure… We can just do some random things while waiting." Raven said as he handed over the required ED. "See you in two hours ~" Hanna said as she waved goodbye to them. "What should we do now?" Raven asked. "Let's go to the park… I wanna see how Chung and Eve are doing ~ !" Rena said, smiling. They both grinned and headed for the park.

~ At The Park ~

"Wow, this fountain is beautiful!" Chung said. "Is this your first time coming here?" Eve asked him, shocked to see him so amused. "Yeah… I never really got a chance to come here last time since I was always busy…" Chung laughed awkwardly. "Ah, careful!" Eve said as Chung ran to the other side of the fountain where there was a slippery puddle but it was too late. They both tripped and Eve landed on top of Chung. ( Thanks for the idea Chi ~ XD ) Chung was about to stand up but his body felt heavy and he jerked his head up a little, which ended up with a deep kiss with Eve. Rena and Raven were hiding behind the bushes and were restraining themselves from giggling. After a while, Chung finally parted his lips from Eve's and stood up. "S-Sorry!" He said, blushing. "I-It's fine…" Eve said, blushing too. "It was an accident…" She said. Chung just stood there, still blushing and laughing a little. Eve giggled along with him as they continued their walk. "I feel like a ninja already…" Raven laughed. "Haha, we should stop stalking on them and go do something else OTHER THAN STALKING." Rena said while laughing. "You wanna go for a walk too? Doesn't seem like there's anything else to do, is there?" Raven suggested. "Sure.." Rena said as they hopped out of the bushes, startling some nearby passer-bys. They went to the forest side of the park and Raven climbed up on one of the trees and sat on the branch while Rena just sat at the foot of the tree. "I guess having a break like this at times are pretty fun…" Rena said smiling as she double-jumped and grabbed a fruit from the tree and sat back down, munching on the fruit. "I wonder how Elsword and Aisha are doing?" She said, wondering.

~ Back To Elsword And Aisha… ( Um, they're all at the same park lol… Imagine that the park is really big XD ) ~

"What do you want to do…?" Elsword asked. They were both sitting on a bench in a quiet corner of the park. "I don't know… What do YOU want to do?" Aisha replied back. Elsword just shrugged and stared at Aisha. He ruffled her violet hair and played with her pigtails for awhile, smiling and chuckling. Aisha just sat there quietly, smiling. "Can I untie your hair? I never see you put it down before…" Elsword asked her all of a sudden. "H-Huh? Why do you want to see my hair down, anyways? I look kind of weird…" Aisha replied, blushing. "I don't know, you might look cuter that way." Elsword said, still playing with her pigtails. "Come on ~ Please ~ ? Just once?" Elsword said, staring at Aisha with puppy eyes. "Oh, alright!" Aisha said, laughing at his cute face as she pulled down the hair bands from her pigtails. "There… Happy?" She said. "You look so much cuter with your hair down…" Elsword said, twirling his fingers in her hair. "Thanks…" Aisha said as she giggled happily. "And I don't want you to tie it back ~" He said as he hugged her from behind. "Hii—!" Aisha squealed softly and calmed down. "S-Sorry…" Elsword let go of her right away. "N-No… It's okay… I was just shocked when you did that all of a sudden…" She said, smiling. "You were so cute that I couldn't resist…" Elsword said as he turned around to hide his blush. "You're hopeless…" Aisha said while giggling.

* * *

_**( End of Chapter 7 ~ XD The date continues in chapter 8. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm gonna get my Elemental Master… *Rage Mode : Activate* XD )**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**( Sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the super long no-update! ; A ;'' **__** This was seriously meant for the people who waited for so long ; w ;.. I have been really really REALLY busy… And I have good reasons for my 'busy-ness'…**_

_**1. I was drawing a fan art of Aisha x Elsword for my friend's birthday.**_

_**2. I was leveling up my Eve in Elsword ( Not really a good reason lol )**_

_** I have been busy studying :T Don't think I never study just because I'm always online XP**_

_**Anyways, to make up for all those delays, I made this story really long…**_

_**Time for le story to start ~ ! )**_

* * *

~ Continuing The Date… ~

"Hey, Aisha?" Elsword asked. "Hm?" "Have you ever wondered why we haven't gotten any missions for so long?" "Mmmm… Yeah, I guess you can say that I asked myself that question a few times…" Aisha looked up the sky. "It's getting late so we'd better head back… The others must be back already." Aisha said as she stood up. "Aww ~ I wanted to stay for a little longer ~" Elsword said, smiling. "Hehe, we can always come here next time, can't we?" Aisha said, smiling back. "Next time?" Elsword said, shocked. "Yeah… We might have another day like today, you'll never know ~" Aisha said giggling. "Come on, let's go, let's go!" She said while grabbing Elsword's arm and dragging him along with her. _I think I'll confess to her tomorrow, then… I don't think she'll kill me, will she?_ Elsword thought as they went back to the dorms.

* * *

~ At The Dorm ~

"Hey… Why is there no one here?" Aisha said as she looked around for the others. "Maybe they're not back yet? I wonder what are they doing ~ ?" Elsword said cheekily. "Ah well, might as well start cooking dinner since it's my turn today…" Aisha said as she put on her apron. _Sweet ~ ! I get to taste her cooking first!_ Elsword thought, smiling to himself. "What's with you? You have been smiling since just now…" Aisha said, staring at him as though he was crazy. "Oh, nothing ~ I'm just in a really good mood today ~" He simply said. "Whatever…" Aisha said as she went back to her cooking. Elsword looked out the window and saw Eve and Chung coming back. "Ah. Those two are back…" Elsword said. "Chung and Eve are back ~" He announced. "You don't have to announce it, ElDork!" Aisha said, laughing. "Yeah, yeah, get back to your cooking 'cause I wanna be first to taste it!" He said. "Fine…" Aisha said, giggling. He chuckled as Eve and Chung walked into the dorm. "Welcome back, lovebirds ~" Elsword said. "Sh-Shut up!" Chung said, blushing. _That memory is burnt into my freaking mind!_ A voice was screaming in his head. "What's wrong Chung?" Eve said, smiling at him which caused him to blush even more. "N-Nothing…" Chung replied, blushing like mad. "Okay…?" Eve looks at him, a questioning look on her face. "Really, it's nothing…" Chung managed to say after calming down. "I'm gonna go take a shower, see you at dinner…" He said as he walked upstairs. Eve went back to her room, leaving Elsword and Aisha alone again. "Alone again…" Elsword said, after Aisha served the food. "Wait till Rena and Raven get back. I bet it's gonna be interesting ~" Aisha said, smirking. Just as she said that, she saw Raven, holding hands with Rena. "Lovebirds ~ !" Elsword shouted while chuckling. "Whatever, childish brat!" Raven said sarcastically. Rena was silent and staring at the ground. "Rena?" The three of them turned to look at her. _Why do I have this weird tugging feeling in my chest…?_ Rena thought to herself. "Hello? Earth to Rena!" Aisha said. "Huh…What?" Rena said, looking up. "What happened to you? You were staring into space… Well, actually, staring at the ground…" Elsword said. "Nothing… I just… Nevermind…" Rena said as she quietly went into her room. "What's got into her?" Raven asked. "How would we know? You two were together the whole day!" Elsword said. "Nevermind, go get a shower, dude." Elsword said. "Yeah, whatever." Raven went to take a shower.

"Taste this?" Aisha said as she took a spoonful of beef stew and held it in front of Elsword. Elsword took the spoon and swallowed the stew. "It tastes good…" He said, shocked. "What's with the shocked look on your face?" Aisha said, looking a little disappointed. "Well, this is the first I time I tasted your cooking… And it's delicious!" He said. "Eheheh ~ Thanks ~" Aisha said, giggling and blushing. "Where are the others?" Elsword said. "Yeah… What's taking them so long?" "Whatever ~" Elsword said as he rose from his seat and walk closer towards Aisha. "W-What is it?" Aisha asked, shocked when he started walking closer and closer towards her. _I'm gonna say it once and for all! _Elsword said in his mind. "Don't get mad when I say this, but… I… L-L-L-Love…. Y-You!" He said, nearly screaming. "W-Wha…?!" Aisha said, confused and blushing. "I-I said, I love you…" Elsword repeated, blushing too. "…" Aisha stayed silent while fidgeting with her fingers. "W-Well, that's kinda too sudden…" Aisha said after a few minutes. "I-I know, but it had been in my head for a long time, so I decided to just spit it out…" Elsword said. Elsword slowly raised his right arm and put it on Aisha's right shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "W-What are you t-trying to do…" Aisha said with a scared look. Elsword was kind of surprised that she's not pushing him away. _She looks cute when she's scared…_ Elsword thought to himself. He put his left hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. _W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK?!_ Aisha screamed in her head. Elsword let go and turned to the other way. "Thanks…" He said. "F-For what…?" "For not resisting…" Elsword grinned while blushing. Just at that moment, everyone appeared at the top of the stairs. "Ha! I knew something was going on with those two!" Chung said. "I told ya ~" Raven said. "Those two act so different without us ~" Eve said while giggling. Rena was still silent. _What's with her? Usually she would be teasing us too right now, although I hate it. But why is she so quiet today..?_ Elsword thought, blushing after he heard everyone. "Y-You guys were there the whole time?!" He shouted. Aisha was behind Elsword, in a stupid attempt to hide herself. Rena looked up and fake-smiled. "Aisha, I can still see you…" She said, although her voice wasn't as lyrical or cheery as usual. "What's gotten into you, Rena?" Eve asked. Rena just shook her head and went to the dining table. Everyone ate quietly after that and went to bed.

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

Rena woke up first. She sat on her bed with her knees on her chest. _Ever since Raven asked me why I was always so happy, I have been acting different lately… _Rena thought to herself. "What's with me…" She mumbled as she walked out to the Velder Town Square. Just as she reached there, she saw Vanessa rushing towards her. "Rena! Thank goodness you're here!" Vanessa said. "Um… Yes?" Rena said, shocked. "We need you to help us clear the Hope Bridge! Our soldiers went but never came back, and all I could think about now is you and the ElGang helping us! And this is urgent." "Sure… We haven't been on a mission for a long while…" Rena said, smiling at last. "Thank you! Inform it to the rest, okay?" Vanessa said as she walked back to one of the many towers in Velder. "Finally, a mission…" Rena said as she hummed happily on the way back.

"Ah, Rena's back to her usual self!" Aisha said the moment Rena entered the dorm. "Yup!" Rena said, grinning. "And guess what? We finally got a mission!" She said. "Yay!" Everyone cheered. "No more school!" "No more bossing around!" Raven and Chung said. "Yeah, yeah, happy time's over. Vanessa said it was urgent, so we better get there as fast as we can." Rena said. Everyone went up to get their equipments and weapons. As soon as they meet up outside the dorm, they felt… Different. "It's been a long time since we went on a mission, huh?" Elsword said. "Yeah… Let's get going…" Aisha said. "ElGang, let's go!" Everyone said as they went to the Hope Bridge.

* * *

~ At Hope Bridge… (I'm gonna change this place a bit… *Grin grin grin*) ~

They fought through swarms of glitters coming from every direction. Aisha was fighting a glitter defender when a rock fell on her head. "Aisha!" Elsword said as he ran towards her. "Are you okay?!" "Ugh…" Aisha grunted. Her head started bleeding a little. Elsword looked up and saw a glitter thrower about to throw another rock. "Sonic blade!" He killed the glitter and went back to Aisha. "Y-You're bleeding.." Elsword said, with a concerned look on his face. "Don't mind me… Go help the others…" Aisha's voice was barely above a whisper. After saying that, she blacked out. "Damn…" Elsword cursed as he hid her in a safe corner of the Hope Bridge. He caught up with the others. _Don't worry Aisha… I'll come back for you later!_ He said silently. When they finally reached Chloe, she was grinning at them. "Oh? What happened to the purple headed magician?" Chloe said sarcastically. Elsword went into awakening mode first, followed by the rest. "That has nothing to do with you…" Elsword said as he ran towards her. "Sandstorm!" Chloe only got a few scratches on her skin from that skill. "Heh, you think that'll work? Then you better watch out!" She said, rushing towards Elsword. "Oh yeah? Well, sorry, but that was MY LINE!" He said as he rushed towards her and screamed, "Armageddon Blade!" His sword turned gigantic. He saw Raven behind Chloe and grinned. "Shockwave!" Raven said, sending a shockwave that landed right on Chloe. "Five more bars!" Chung shouted as he used Shooting Star. Chloe got hit a few times by the homing missiles but dodged the rest. She jumped high up into the sky and summoned more Dark Elves and landed on the ground. Rena quickly dashed to the right of Chloe and shot a Freezing Arrow at her, which made her fall right next to Raven. Chloe quickly somersaulted away from Raven. Raven jumped up and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Giga Drive!" "My turn ~ !" Eve said as she used her favorite skill. "Heaven's Fist!" She said as she summoned a giant Nasod fist that smashed Chloe. "Three more bars!" Everyone grinned and used all of their skills that took up 300 MP. "Space Wrench!" "Shooting Star!" "Armageddon Blade!" "Hypersonic Stab!" "Gungnir!" They all said as they finished the whole dungeon. "Heh, that was some good training we had in a while…" Raven grinned. "I'm going back to get Aisha…" Elsword said as he walked back to where he hid Aisha. When he reached the corner, he felt relieved to see Aisha there, safe. He carried her in his arms and went ahead to catch up with the others.

* * *

~ At Night… ~

They set a camp at safe place on the Hope Bridge. Rena yawned and looked at Aisha. "Is she going to be fine?" "She will be fine…" Elsword said in a reassuring tone. "Okay then… But when is she gonna wake up?" "Hmmm… I have an idea…" Elsword said, blushing. He kissed her in front of everyone. Everyone except for Raven gasped. Raven was chuckling. "W-What?" Elsword looked at him. "What's so funny?" Raven pointed at Aisha. "Oh God." Chung said as he started to laugh too. "Elsword!" Aisha screamed at him. "I-I-I…" Elsword stammered as he backed away from her. "Aisha rubbed her bandaged forehead for a while and glared at him. "What the hell was that for?!" "I-I did it to wake you up!" He said. "Why you little—" Aisha said as she flinched all of a sudden an sat back down. "Ugh… My head…" She said, massaging her temples. "You okay?" Elsword asked. "Okay?! DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" She shouted at him. "WHAT?! I WAS JUST FREAKING CONCERNED ABOUT YOU, AND NOW YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME?!" They both got into one of their old fights until they felt a familiar aura. They look around to see Rena with a dark aura surrounding her. "WERE YOU TWO FIGHTING?" She said in a demonic voice, smiling at the same time. "N-No! Of course not! R-Right, Aisha?!" Elsword said, afraid. "Y-Yeah! How can we be fighting?! Ahahahahaha…" Aisha replied with a fake laugh. "Good!" Rena said as she clasped her hands together. "Phew…" Elsword and Aisha said at the same time. "W-Whatever…" Elsword said, blushing once again. Aisha toppled over and her head fell on Elsword's shoulder. Elsword looked at her leaning on his shoulder. He blushed as he slowly lay down, trying not to wake her up as he stared up into the sky. Everyone else looked up the sky too. It was filled with stars. Elsword muttered to himself while grinning, "Looks like the confession's gonna have to wait…" He fell asleep with Aisha on his shoulder after that. The others also went to bed, hoping for everything to be better tomorrow…

* * *

**__**_Ruii (Me) : So far, this is going pretty well... = ω =...  
_

_Aisha : Stop. Making. Elsword. KISS ME!  
_

_Ruii : Awww... But you two look so cute together...  
_

_Raven & Chung : *Nods in agreement*  
_

_Elsword : What did you say...? *Holding a chain* ○∞∞∞ヽ(:^^)  
_

_Ruii : *Gulp* Oh, look... Cake! :D  
_

_Elsword : That's not gonna work...  
_

_Ruii : *Breaks the window, jumps out the window and runs for my life*  
_

_Elsword : *Chases after her*  
_

_Eve & Raven : Huh.  
_

_Rena : Oh kewl, I was emo :D  
_

_Chung : Why am I always left out? ; - ;  
_

_Raven : *Goes into kitchen and grabs a slice of cake* Nomnomnom ~ 口__ｏ_(・∀・ )  


_Chung : ... *Goes into kitchen and gets a slice of cake too* ==... *Starts eating*  
_

_Eve : ...I'm bored... Heaven's Fist Punch! *Hits Chung and Raven* - I invented this skill XD  
_

_Chung & Raven : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ~ ! *Dissapears somewhere in the sky*  
_

_Rena & Eve : Please review if you got anything to say ~ *Or else Eve will slap you ~ ! XDD*  
_


	9. Aisha's Dream (Part 1)

_**( Here's Chapter 9, like I promised! :D Oh, and this chapter MIGHT be a little creepy, because in this whole chapter, we will be in Aisha's mind, watching her nightmare :D *Trollface for no reason* And this MIGHT be the only chapter with a title lol )**_

~ That Same Night ~

Aisha was squirming around and felt uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in darkness. "H-Hello?" She called out. "Elsword? Rena? Eve?" She called out again. She looked down and saw something red… Blood? She kneeled down and touched it. The moment she did, it disappeared into thin air. "W-What the—" She stood up and looked around her. The darkness had disappeared, and now she was looking at Rena and Raven in an unfamiliar place. _Wait—Is it really them? They look really… Different and not like themselves… Rena's hair… It's… Black? And… A sword? What the heck… _Aisha thought as she turned to look at Raven. _His Nasod arm… It's glowing orange… What the hell is going on?! _Aisha felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell down. "Ow…" She sat up and rubbed her forehead. "Ugh…" She stood up and looked around and realized she was in the Commercial Area 1. "Huh…? Elsword?" They were fighting Spriggan. There were two black holes on the map that was slowly enlarging itself. Elsword was trying to destroy one of the black holes while Eve was working on the other. Elsword got knocked back and fell down hard on the ground when it expanded to its full size. Spriggan entered it and went into his Shadow form. "Elsword!" Aisha shouted as she ran towards him, only to be stopped by an invincible window. She banged on the glass as hard as she could while screaming his name and slowly gave up. Eve was trying her best to defeat Spriggan while Elsword tried healing himself with HP potions, only to be interrupted by Shadow Spriggan's Dark Energy Splashes. Aisha wondered where Chung was. She looked on the other side of the invincible window sadly. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She kept muttering.

As she looked up, she realized she was in darkness again. She walked around and slowly came to realize that she was trapped in a cubical cage. She kept banging and kicking on the 'walls', but nothing seemed to work. She tried using magic, and realized that she couldn't summon her staff or use any magic. She felt helpless. Lost. Confused. Sad. _Get me out of here…_ She often mumbled. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. The moment she opened her eyes, she realized she was in Chung's hometown, Hamel. She saw Chung fighting Ran alone. "Chung…" She said, as she looked on. Chung was fading fast, as he couldn't resist the Dark El Energy in the air, which seemed to drain his energy. Aisha kept wishing that she could help. She kept saying "Sorry". She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. "Why… Why is this happening…?" She asked herself. The moment she looked up, she saw herself. _Two of me?! _She gasped as she stared what was at the other dimension. Two purple-haired mages stared back at her. One with two high pigtails, the other with long curly pigtails. She stared at the one with the curly pigtails. _What are those? _Aisha thought to herself as she saw the curly-pigtailed version of her using silver-bluish colored balls with sparks in them. She turned from the curly-pigtailed girl to the high-pigtailed girl. She shot out dark energy balls. "Are those… Void balls?" Aisha said as she stared up ahead. _Is that the dark version of me?_ She asked herself as she turned back to the other mage when she noticed the pendant hanging around her waist. "Isn't that thing… My mentor told me something about that before! Something… It had something about a moonstone…" Aisha said as she tried to remember what her mentor told her, but failed to do so. She continued staring as the curly-pigtailed mage made some kind of Distortion. "She can control time and space…" Aisha said to herself. She nearly fell down when the glass disappeared and she was in darkness again.

* * *

Aisha stood up and looked around. "What's next?!" She shouted into the darkness as the echoes bounced off the walls. A voice came from a direction. _Ha… You're such a wimp, Aisha._ Aisha whipped around when she heard it. "Where are you?! Show yourself!" _I'm in front of you… Can't you see?_ 'It' said. "Wha—" Aisha staggered backwards and nearly fell when a figure appeared in front of her. She couldn't see the figure in the sudden thick mist that surrounded her. The figure stepped out from the mist and Aisha could see 'it', or should I say, 'him', clearly. She was staring straight at Elsword (As a Lord Knight). But there was something really different about him. His sword and armor were all bloody and his eyes were bloody red instead of a ruby-red. His hair was black instead of red. "E-Elsword…?" Aisha said, feeling really scared. "Don't worry… I won't hurt you…" Elsword said in a low voice as he grinned. Aisha backed away from him. "Y-You're not Elsword… YOU'RE NOT ELSWORD!" She screamed. She looked in front of her and noticed the real Elsword. He was bloody all over. "H-Help… Me… Aisha…" He reached out his left arm. She heard him say. "E-Elsword?" Aisha said as she took a step forward and backed away again when the dark version of Elsword appeared before her. "Ignore him. That's not the real Elsword. I am." He said. "N-No… The real Elsword doesn't look like this… No, no, NO!" She screamed and kneeled down, crying. "Elsword…" She said. "Give me back the real Elsword…" She said, as she wiped her tears and stood up. She felt like all her powers came back to her. _That's it, girl! Go for it!_ She heard a voice in her mind. "Huh? Who are you?" Aisha said. _I'm you!_ The voice replied. _Now get out there, and kill this idiot and save the real Elsword!_ The voice said again and disappeared from her mind, as if it never happened. "Heh… Thanks…" Aisha muttered as she summoned her wand. "What the—?!" The dark Elsword said. "Meteor Shower!" Aisha shouted as she sent down fifteen burning rocks down from the darkness. "How could you— You broke the curse?!" 'It' said. The real Elsword appeared again, smiled and said, "Go for it, Aisha… I know… That… You can do this…" He said before he disappeared once again when his dark self took over. "Shut up, coward!" His dark self screamed. "I'm you!" He said again as more meteors burnt him. "That's not gonna work, little flat-chested brat!" He shouted. "Why you—" Aisha was seriously mad this time.

She jumped up in the air and used two skills at once. "Blaze Step! Meteor Shower!" She shouted as she landed on the ground, with fire surrounding her. _Fire didn't work on him, so… There's only one option left… _This time, she realized the weakness of the dark version of Elsword—Ice. She jumped up into the air once again and shouted, "Blizzard Shower!" As she sent fifteen ice shards down, seven of them pierced the dark version of Elsword. "ARGH!" It shouted as it disappeared and the real Elsword collapsed onto the ground. Aisha floated down and went to Elsword's side. "Elsword!" She said as she hugged him. Elsword woke up to this, and hugged her back. "I'm so sorry…" Aisha said and started crying. "Don't worry… It's not your fault…" Elsword said. Aisha let go of him and Elsword wiped the tears off her face. "I could use some healing from my favorite girl, though." Elsword said while grinning. This made Aisha blush a little. "H-Hold still…" She said as she healed him. "What are you going to do about the blood?" She asked. "Oh, this… I guess I'll just take a shower later on…" Aisha nodded and they both stayed silent for a while, sitting back-to-back, smiling and blushing. Then they both turned around and faced each other. Elsword was grinning while Aisha was pouting. They both leaned forward and kissed. After a few moments, they let go and Aisha just sat down silently while looking on the ground.

The next second she looked up, Elsword was gone. "Huh?" "Aisha! Aisha! AISHA!" She heard a voice screaming her name. Who it was that's calling her, you'll find out in the next chapter ~

* * *

_**Oh God, am I glad it's finally done XD**_

_Aisha : ...  
_

_Ruii : :D...  
_

_Rena, Raven, Eve, Elsword & Chung : ...  
_

_Ruii : SAY SOMETHING!  
_

_Eve : Why am I left out? ; A ;  
_

_Chung : Why the hell am I fighting that pervert Ran? (Lolwhut?)  
_

_Elsword : Sweet! I have a dark version of myself! :D But why is he scary...?  
_

_Rena : Why do I have a sword and black hair?  
_

_Raven : How did I turn into a Veteran Commander?  
_

_Aisha : How the friggin hell did I become three person at once? Void Princess, Dimension Witch and Elemental Master... SERIOUSLY!? And what kind of nightmare IS THAT?!  
_

_Ruii : ...Rena, you somehow turned into half-Seris, half-Rena as a Night Watcher, Raven... Well... I just think your hair looks awesome :D Aisha... I just have this sudden and random idea to do so... And I like it when you're scared, 'cause you look cute. Elsword... Well... I made him scary, since you're KIND OF kind when you're normal, so I made him the opposite version of you, which is scary. And Eve... Well... I don't know what to write about you, so I just wrote that you were trying to kill Spriggan all alone. /Slapped/ And Chung... IDK... I just have that random idea... (- This part was for the people wondering why I came up with this kind of idea for this chapter ) And why did you call him a pervert?  
_

_Chung : He friggin kept Sasha inside this... Chamber thing... And it just seems perverted.  
_

_Ruii : Oookay...? Anyways, did I answer all your questions?  
_

_Aisha : Yeah... Sort of...  
_

_Elsword : Maybe...  
_

_Eve : NO!  
_

_Raven : What.  
_

_Rena : ...  
_

_Ruii : I take that as a yes, Raven and Rena :D And Eve, what did I not answer?  
_

_Eve : Why was I left out?  
_

_Ruii : I got nothing sad to write about you, sorry ~ *Trollface*  
_

_Eve : Oberon, Ophelia! *Chases me*  
_

_Ruii : *Runs for my life* AND POST A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR WHATEVER ~ ! *Continues running*  
_


	10. Aisha's Dream (Part 2)

_**( Hello ~ = w = / Here's chapter 10… I'm sure I'm gonna post one chapter or more in one day starting from now on if I can ~ So you don't have to wait for… A week or something for a new update XD And this chapter is still continuing Aisha's dream… I got a hell lot more of ideas all of a sudden lol )**_

* * *

_Aisha! Aisha! AISHA!_ A voice screamed in her head. Aisha woke up and look around, only to find herself still wrapped in darkness. "Who's calling me…?" She said out loud. _It's me! Or, well, I'm you, and you gotta get up, and FAST! _It said. "Huh? Why?" Aisha said as her vision cleared and she saw something shining on the ground. "What is that?" She walked closer to the shining object. She picked it up and examined it. "What is this thing…?" She asked herself. _T-That's—?! DON'T TOUCH IT! LET GO OF IT! _It screamed but it was too late. Aisha fell down and felt her energy drained from her. She quickly let go of the mysterious object. "W-What was that?!" Aisha felt herself getting weaker and weaker. _It was some kind of mana absorbing stone! It's function is similar to the ring that your headmaster gave you last time!_ It told her. "W-WHAT?! My powers are going to be lost… AGAIN?!" Aisha shouted. _No! We still have time to stop it from draining all your powers! We don't have much time though…_ "But… What should we do?! WHAT CAN WE DO!?" Aisha started to panic. _Stay calm… The process will be faster if you panic. Close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to and hold out your hand._ Aisha did as she was told. She held out her hand and felt something. _Now open your eyes._ Aisha opened her eyes. She was surprised to see the curly-pigtailed mage again. "Huh? You?!" Aisha said, shocked. The other mage lifted her wand into the air. "You too." Aisha nodded and lifted her wand into the air. There was a bright light between their wands and the rock that was on the ground turned black as Aisha felt her powers returning to her. Her other self disappeared after that. "Thanks…" Aisha whispered.

A few hours passed. Aisha sat in the darkness alone until she heard soft footsteps. "Wh-Who's there?!" She said as she jumped up and summoned her staff. Elsword (As a Rune Slayer) appeared in a corner. "E-Elsword…? Another one?!" She said as she raised her staff. "Heh, no worries. I'm just a different Job Path from the Lord Knight's. My class's name is Rune Slayer. Nice to meet you." He said. Aisha lowered her staff. "I-I see… So you're another version of Elsword?" She asked. "Yeah, you can say that. But I have skills he doesn't have. And you taught me that." "What do you mean I taught you?" Aisha said, shocked and confused. "Well, you taught me this." Elsword said as he summoned a rune of fire on the palm of his hand. "T-That's the same rune for Blaze Step and Meteor Shower!" Aisha said. "Yeah. That's why I said you taught me." Elsword said and grinned. "But— How…" Aisha stammered. "Hey, stop messing with my girl!" A voice called out from the darkness. "Ah, looks like 'he' is here…" The Rune Slayer said as he turned around. Elsword (As a Lord Knight) appeared. "What the hell?! TWO ELSWORDS?!" Aisha shouted. "Huh. Looks like you're still confused by all this." The Rune Slayer said. "Ah well, I don't wanna mess with you anymore before my 'other-self' kills me. He'll explain it to you. See ya ~" The Rune Slayer said as he went into a corner and disappeared. "Tch… That idiot." Elsword said. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Elsword asked with a worried look. "N-No…" Aisha blushed a little because Elsword was really close to her face. "Why's your face so red? You got a fever?" "A-Ah, no, don't worry about me…" Aisha said as she rubbed her face. _Stop blushing, STOP BLUSHING!_ She told herself. "Okay then." Elsword said, still in front of Aisha's face. He backed away a little after a few moments and sat down. "You're probably still confused by all this, right?" He asked. "Yeah…" Aisha simply replied. "Well, first of all, this is all a dream. It was a nightmare at first. Still remember that time when you fought a dark version of me?" "Yeah…" "Well, that part was a nightmare. This part… Is probably just a normal dream." He said. Aisha nodded as a 'yes'. "So, you understand what's going on now, right?" "Yeah, sort of. How is this dream so long anyways? It should be morning by now…" Aisha said. "Your other-self stopped time. You know your other-self with the curly pigtails? Yeah. She helped 'us' stopped time." Elsword said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Aisha nearly shouted.

* * *

_Ha! This turned out short, but better than I thought :D_

_Aisha : ...Oh great. Two Elswords? This is a living hell.  
_

_Ruii : I got the idea from ElType :I  
_

_Aisha : I don't care...  
_

_Elsword : *Hugs Aisha* My girl ~  
_

_Ruii : ._. Appreciate me Aisha ~ ~ ~ ! ; A ;  
_

_Aisha : Yeah yeah, whatever...  
_

_Ruii : :D  
_

_Aisha : ...  
_

_Raven, Chung, Rena and Eve : WHY WERE WE ALL LEFT OUT?! / WHY AM I LEFT OUT AGAIN?! (Eve)  
_

_Ruii : This IS Aisha's dream after all... *Shrugs* Whatever. Post a review if you got anything to say ~ w  
_

_Everyone except Aisha : *Holds knives, chainsaws and other dangerous stuff* * ^ *..._

_Ruii : Oh damn. *Runs for my life*  
_

_Everyone except Aisha : *Chases after her*  
_

_Ruii : WHY AM I ALWAYS CHASED?!  
_


	11. Aisha's Dream (Part 3)

_**( Ohai thar ~ XD Here's chapter 11, and also the last chapter of Aisha's dream because her so-called other-self's time-stopping magic can only last for three days = w = So, here's the last time you're gonna read about this dream lol, enjoy. = w = )**_

* * *

"SAY WHAT?!" Aisha nearly shouted. "Um... Yeah… She stopped time for three days." Elsword replied her. "Why? Is there a problem?" "N-No… It's just that this dream is getting weirder and weirder…" Aisha said, shrugging her shoulders. "Ah well, it can get worse." The moment Elsword said that, another figure appeared from a corner. Raven (As a Reckless Fist) stepped out of the shadows. "…" He stared at Aisha silently, which seemed to freak her out. "W-What?" Aisha finally said after a few minutes. "Nothing…" Raven said as he walked closer to them. "Your arm… It looks… Very different…" Aisha said, staring at his Nasod arm. "Hmph. That's because I'm a Reckless Fist. I can no longer keep this arm in control…" Raven replied. "I-I see…" Aisha said, somehow amused. Raven flinched and grabbed his Nasod arm. "Ugh… It's hurting again…" He said. Aisha was about to ask him if she could do anything, but she kept her mouth shut because at the bottom of her heart, she knew that Raven could no longer be normal. She just silently stared at him. Raven's shoulder slumped down as the pain eased away. "Ugh…" He kept grunting. Elsword silently stared at his Nasod arm too. "You REALLY gotta do something about that, Raven." He said. "I can't… This arm takes control of me anytime it wants… If I could do something about that, I would've. And besides, I have to leave now, I can't let Rena see me in this kind of condition… I don't want her to worry anymore…" Raven said as he disappeared in a corner and Rena (As a Wind Sneaker) appeared. "Ah, sorry to interrupt you two!" She said playfully to Elsword and Aisha, who were sitting really close together. "W-Wha—?!" Aisha said, blushing. "I was just kidding ~ Don't take jokes too seriously, Aisha ~" Rena said happily. Elsword was blushing too, and he had a killer look on his face.

"Anyways, Elsword, did you explain it to Aisha already?" Rena asked. "Yeah…" Elsword replied, not looking at her. Rena just stood there and stared at them silently. "You know what? I really wonder how strong my other-self is… Can you tell me, Aisha?" Rena asked all of a sudden. "Hm… Well, I guess you can say she's pretty strong and brave, although she says she really hates one of her skills called 'Aero Strafe' if I'm not mistaken… But she's still the one who always saves us whenever we're in any kind of danger." Aisha said. "Heh ~" Rena said as she paced up and down in the room. "I wish I can see her in battle, but I can't. I'm—Or should I say, 'we' are trapped in this place. We can't get out to see our other selves. If we could, I would've been able to heal you guys using Arielinna ~" She said and winked. "Well, this dream is going to be over soon, so this is probably the last time you'll see me, a Wind Sneaker, Elsword as a Rune Slayer, Raven as a Reckless Fist… You haven't met Chung as a Iron Paladin, did you? Or Eve as a Nemesis. You'll be seeing them soon. I'll take my leave now." Rena said as she waved goodbye and disappeared. Something brownish in one of the corners caught Aisha's eye. "I wonder if that's Chung?" She asked Elsword. "It is." He replied as Chung appeared. "Wow. Your hair is so long that I thought you were a girl, Chung…" Aisha said, laughing. "Sh-Shut up!" Chung said. "I'm just following the European Knights!" Chung added, pouting. "Haha, okay okay, I get you." Aisha said, still laughing a little. "Where's Nemesis?" She asked. "She should be coming any moment now…" Chung said. A loud 'bang' was heard and Nemesis appeared. "Hmph. Weaklings." She said. "Oh my God, I don't know who you are!" Aisha said. "She's Nemesis…" Chung said. "Hmm… You two must be a Lord Knight and an Elemental Master. I'm Nemesis, Eve's second Job Path." Eve glared at them. "Hmph, I wonder how did you two even survived throughout the whole of Elrios, when you look so weak." Eve said. "What do you mean 'weak'?!" Elsword shouted. "Nemesis, stop acting like that…" Chung said. "Whatever. This dream's gonna be over soon and I don't have to see my other lazy self. All she does is make her servants fight for her. She doesn't even use her drones to kill the enemy in any of her skills!" Nemesis said. "Well, not like I'm offending her or anything. I must say that my other self is pretty skilled…" She added. "Farewell, then." Eve and Chung said and disappeared. Now it's only Elsword and Aisha left.

* * *

"So… You're gonna leave too?" Aisha asked Elsword. "Yeah, but you can still see me every day by your side." He said. "Yeah, I guess so…" Aisha answered and looked at the ground. _Darkness. Nothing but darkness. _She thought. "I'm still wondering why am I even having this dream…" She said. "Well… It's probably because you got hit in the head too hard." Elsword laughed as he said that. "Hey! It seriously hurt you know!" She shouted at him. "Okay, okay, sorry." He said, smiling. "Apology accepted…" Aisha said. "How much time is left, anyways?" She asked. "I'm not sure… Three days has passed, so you'll probably be stuck in this dream for a few more hours…" Elsword said. "At least you got me company." "Yeah, yeah. I fell asleep on your shoulder, didn't I?" Aisha said, smirking. "Y-Yeah… And I'm currently sleeping on the bare ground with no blankets or whatsoever, so I'm literally freezing…" He said. "How do you know?" "I can feel it… And I have no idea how did I got into your dream…" Elsword looked around and stood up. He stared up at the 'ceiling' for a few minutes and finally said, "See you when you wake up…" And disappeared. "W-What?!" Aisha said as she saw herself fading away.

"So I've finally woken up, huh?" She said.

* * *

_Aisha : Finally, this dream is over..._

_Elsword : *Hugs Aisha* = w = ~  
_

_Aisha : ...  
_

_Ruii : Are the rest of you happy now? ==''  
_

_Rena : Sort of...  
_

_Raven : YES! :D  
_

_Eve : Of course.  
_

_Chung : I'm a girl... *Sobs*  
_

_Ruii : I take that as a yes, Chung :D See you the in the next chapter ~  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**( Sorry for not updating for nearly a week ; w ;'' I have been busy studying for my exams… ; ~ ;… Anyways, here's Chapter 12! )**_

Aisha woke up and found herself still on Elsword's shoulder. She was shocked for a second then calmed herself down so that she won't wake Elsword up. She stayed on his shoulder for a few moments until she heard a grunt. "Ugh…" Elsword woke up and saw Aisha on his shoulder, smirking at him. "W-What?" He said. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked. "You mean about that… That dream thing?" He said, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah…" Aisha said. "Why do you ask?" "Nah, I just thought I was the only one in the dream…" She said. "Huh… Whatever…" Elsword said as he slowly sat up. "Why are you still on my shoulder anyways?" He asked with a dull look on his face. "Hmmm… because I'm too lazy to move ~" Aisha said as she snuggled closer to him, causing him to blush. "I'm freezing…" Elsword said as he shivered. Aisha tossed him an extra blanket. "Here." Elsword caught it and wrapped himself in it. "Finally, some warmth…" He said as he sighed with relieve. Aisha continued hugging him after that until the sun came up. "I wonder if everyone else is still asleep? Or maybe they're watching us from the tents…" Aisha said, glaring around. "Nah, they're still asleep…" Elsword said after he checked. They both stared at each other seriously for a while, and then burst out laughing. Aisha stopped laughing first then Elsword stopped too. He pulled Aisha closer to him. "I'm so grateful that you're with us…" He said. Aisha blushed a little as her eyes widened at his sudden mature-ness. "U-Umm… Okay?" She said. "Although I already said this… I love you…" He said, smiling. Aisha nodded, smiled back and hugged him. "Yeah, I love you too…" Elsword hugged back and they both stayed like that for a few minutes when Aisha finally let go. Elsword saw signs of tears on her face. "Were you… Crying?" He said, shocked. "Y-Yeah…" Aisha rubbed her face as she said that. "Why?" "I-I guess… It's because I'm with all of you, instead of being alone… I would've died if it wasn't for you…" She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "O-Oi… Don't cry…" Elsword said, still shocked. He didn't know what to do so he just pulled her close to him and hugged her. "Don't worry… I'll never leave your side… I promise…" Elsword said in a reassuring tone. "R-Really?" Aisha said as she looked him in the eye. _She looks cute…_ Elsword thought and blushed. "Y-Yeah…" He said softly. "Hehe, I knew I could count on you…" Aisha said as she hugged him again. "Don't your head hurt anymore?" He asked. "Not really… I guess it healed overnight…" She said while rubbing her forehead.

* * *

They faced each other and started leaning forward when the tent was suddenly filled with a bright light. "WAKE UP YOU—" Rena stopped halfway. "S-Sorry for interrupting!" She said as she closed the opening of the tent. Elsword and Aisha stared at each other and laughed. They both walked out from the tent and saw the others waiting for them. "Ehehehe ~ Sorry ~" Elsword said with a playful look on his face. "Acting all lovey-dovey in the morning, are we?" Raven said, grinning. "Shut up…" Elsword said, a bright red blush on his face. Aisha hugged his arm and smiled at Elsword. "Maybe ~" She said. "Well, lovey-dovey time's over, we got another mission from Vanessa again…" Chung said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm so sleepy…" He continued rubbing his eyes until Rena poured water on him. "Wake up sleepyhead!" She said, laughing. "GAH! MY HAIR! MY AWESOMELY COOL HAIR!" Chung shouted. "Wait what…" Everyone laughed after that. "Anyways… The mission is quite easy… Since it's in Residential Area 3…" Chung said, fluffing his wet hair. "Damn…" He said, still trying to regain his normal hairstyle. Eve was giggling from behind him. "You look weird like that…" She said, still giggling. "Whatever…" Chung said, pouting. "Wanna get going?" Raven said. "Yeah… Sure, why not?" Aisha said. They headed for the Residential Area 3.

~ At The Boss Stage ( I'M TOO LAZY! :u )

Elsword, as usual, was the first one who went into awakening mode and followed by the rest. "Sandstorm!" He swept his sword on the ground, creating a giant sandstorm. Aisha ran behind the Uno Hound and used the skill 'Infernal Wave'. Eve used Space Wrench while Chung used Bullet Blitz. Raven dashed forward and said, "Hypersonic Stab!" Rena did the finishing blow with the legendary 'Gungnir'. They all sat down on the spot as they were really worn out. "Man, that was tiring… Although Chloe was harder than this…" Elsword said. "That's what happens when we don't train for too long…" Chung said between pants. Aisha walked around out of boredom. "What are you doing?" Eve asked her. "Nothing really… I'm just bored…" She replied. She finally sat down beside Elsword, leaning on his shoulder again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Elsword asked her as he blushed. Aisha just closed her eyes and said, "I guess it just turned into a habit… At least I feel warm here…" She said, smiling. He just stared at her then looked away. Chung was still sleepy at that time so he kept dozing off while Eve kept slapping him lightly to keep him awake. "Wake up…" She keep saying to him. Rena was just practicing her kicking skills with Raven. Raven just blocked all her attacks easily with his blade. "You should seriously stop kicking my blade before it snaps…" He said, chuckling. "Heh, sorry ~" Rena said as she stopped kicking, and started kicking the walls instead. "Don't your feet hurt?" Aisha asked her. "At least this is better than kicking metal…" Rena said as she shrugged and stopped kicking the walls. "Anything else?" She asked. "Nope… We're mission-free now…" Elsword said. They looked at each other and sighed at the same time. "Back to school again, huh?" They said.

* * *

_Ruii : I'm out of ideas for the next chapter! . _

_Aisha : JUST BRING US BACK TO SCHOOL!  
_

_Chung : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
_

_Eve : *Stares with a poker face* :|...  
_

_Rena : *Kicking the walls* Huh? o.o  
_

_Raven : *Jumping around while slashing in mid-air* ...  
_

_Elsword : *Whistling* What?  
_

_Ruii : *Slaps Raven, Chung, Elsword and Rena* ==''  
_

_Elsword, Raven, Chung and Rena : WTF?!  
_

_Ruii : I SAID GIVE ME IDEAS!  
_

_Elsword : How come Eve didn't get slapped?!  
_

_Ruii : My hand will be injured if I do that...  
_

_Elsword : GAH! Just go with Aisha's idea!  
_

_The others except Aisha : *Nods*  
_

_Ruii : Fine ~ = 3 ='' If you got any other ideas, you can post a review and whatsoever... *Shrugs* I think it's gonna take a while before the next chapter is out...  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**( Hi everyone! :D I'm back with Chapter 13! [Yes, finally xD]… I know, it took me a bit too long because I was literally racking my brain for ideas e.e... And I still ended up with the back-to-school idea xDD So, here you go! )**_

* * *

~ At The Dorms (Morning before school) ~

"Ugh…. Why, school, why?!" Elsword said, sounding like he's about to cry. "Just shut up… And eat your breakfast…" Rena said, yawning. Chung and Eve ate in silence while Raven was playing a game on his phone while eating. Aisha kept poking her bread with a fork, not wanting to go to school either. Eventually, she put the fork down and started eating slowly, like how Elsword ate on the first day of school. They looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for the classes so they quickly cleared up their plates and ran to school, before their homeroom teacher—Stella, 'kills' them.

~ After The Classes ~

"That… That… WAS THE MOST HORRIBLE DAY OF MY LIFE!" Elsword shouted. "Don't scream… Miss Stella might hear you…" Aisha said softly. "WHATEVER!" Chung added. "Ugh… My head…" Raven felt dizzy (Because of studying :DD) and he started walking slowly. Rena walked back to help him, in case he falls. Aisha leaned on Elsword's shoulder (Yes, it somehow turned into a habit xD) and groaned. "I hate school…" She said. "We all do…" Rena said behind her. Eve just walked silently behind everyone. Chung turned around for a few moments to look at Eve, and then turned back again. When they finally reached the dorms, they all went into their rooms.

* * *

Aisha had nothing to do, so she went to Elsword's room. She knocked on his door and said, "I'm coming in…" She was about to twist the doorknob when Elsword shouted, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR YET! I'M CHANGING!" Aisha blushed a little when she heard it, but then it slowly faded away when Elsword opened the door for her. "Heh… Sorry…" Elsword said, grinning a little. Aisha walked into his room. "So why are you here?" Elsword asked. "I got nothing to do, so I thought I should come over to have a little chat with you… Did I interrupt anything?" She said. "Nah, you just nearly interrupted me changing." Elsword said, laughing. "Don't remind me of it…" Aisha laughed back. "Well, what do you want to talk about? I'm bad at starting conversations…" Elsword shrugged as he said that. "Hmmm… How about we talk about that time when my head got struck by a stupid rock?" Aisha said, shivering a little at the memory. She poked her forehead a few times, and then waited for Elsword to answer. Elsword was trying to remember what happened at that time other than the weird dream. "The only thing I remember is just the dream… I guess it's because your other self stopped time, so only a day has passed that time, I guess… In the dream, it was like three days, but in reality, it was just one day…" Elsword said. "You sound like you're trying to make a scientific theory make sense," Aisha said, giggling. "I WAS trying to make sense with that scientific theory of mine, but nothing seems to make sense to me now…" Elsword said, sighing. "School?" Aisha asked. "DON'T. TALK ABOUT IT." Elsword said, glaring at her. "O-Okay…" She said, raising both hands slowly to calm him down. "School is driving me mad…" Elsword said, sighing again. "Then don't think about it… Think about something," Aisha said. "The only thing I think of when I think of something else other than school is you…" Elsword said, smiling. Aisha blushed lightly at this compliment. "W-Well, think about something else other than school or me?" She said. "Hmmm… Still you." Elsword said as he laughed again. Aisha pouted and grinned all of a sudden. "W-What? You have a scary grin on your face…" "Heheheh ~" Aisha started moving closer to Elsword and hugged him. Elsword was stunned for a few moments then he started blushing. "U-Uh…" He managed to blurt out. "Didn't expect this?" Aisha said, still grinning. "Y-Yeah… I clearly DID NOT see this coming…" He said, blushing even more. They stayed that way for a few moments until Aisha finally let go of him. They started talking about random things like when they fought Chloe, kill the Uno Hound and all that.

~ Eve and Chung (Yeah, I'm kinda separating this xD) ~

"Hey Eve?" Chung asked her. "Hm?" "Do you really have no emotions?" Chung said all of a sudden. "W-What do you mean? Of course Nasods don't have emotions!" She said, blushing a little. Chung had a sudden idea to tease her, so he smirked and said, "Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" "I-I'm not blushing!" Eve said, trying to hide her blush. "Yeah you are ~ If you're not, then why are you covering your face?" Chung pushed on. "Oh fine! Fine! I'm blushing alright?!" Eve said, finally telling the truth. "Heh. And yet you said you didn't have emotions ~" Chung continued teasing her. "Fine! I have a few emotions like Happy, Sad, Angry and all that okay?! So stop teasing me…" Eve said and started to fake-cry, which fooled Chung. "H-Hey! I didn't mean it okay?! I'm sorry!" He said. Eve then laughed at his worried face and said, "I was FAKE-CRYING! I can't believe you fell for it so easily…" Chung turned around to hide the fact that he was actually happy that he made her laughed so hard. "W-Whatever!" He said, facing Eve. "A-Anyways, do you want to go training tomorrow? I'm gonna ditch class… It's too horrible to resist…" Eve just nodded and smiled.

* * *

~ Rena and Raven (Ohohoho :P)

"Raveeeen ~ ~ ~ !" Rena said while dragging his name playfully. "What?" Raven replied without looking at her. "What are you doing?" She walked over to where Raven was standing. "Checking my blade… To check if you broke it or scratched it or something…" "Ah, sorry if something happened to it then ~" Rena said happily. "Why do you still sound so happy? Not scared that I might get mad at you?" Raven asked, chuckling a little. "Nah, because I know you'll never get mad at me ~ I'm your weakness, right?" Raven's eyes widened a little when Rena said she was his weakness, which is true. "N-No! Of course not! How can a human—I mean, Elf like you, be my weakness?" Raven said, trying to hide his face. "You're gonna ruin your pretty face like that ~" Rena said, laughing. "WHAT?!" Raven nearly screamed at her. He was gonna add a 'My face is not pretty', but he kept quiet because he knew if he said that, he's just going to end up being teased by Rena. "Haha, okay, okay… I'll stop teasing you…" Rena said, still laughing a little. Raven continued checking his blade for a few more moments and finally made a sigh of relief. "Nothing happened to it… Phew ~" He said. "Because if something DID happen to it, I bet you're gonna start screaming 'MY BLADE! MY SOUL!'" Rena said, trying to imitate his voice while giggling. "Stop teasing me already!" He said, chuckling along. "Although I'm pretty sure that's what I would say…" He added.

* * *

_**( End of story! xD Sorry if it's kinda short [Although I don't think it is...]… Next chapter probably coming out tomorrow, and then there's gonna be another delay, since I'll be having more exams [Damn school ==''] )**_

* * *

_Ruii : So? Whatdaya think?  
_

_Elsword : *Shrugs* Meh.  
_

_Raven : MY BLADE! MY SOUL! Waitwhut?  
_

_Rena : *Tries to break Raven's blade* Hm? ^^  
_

_Eve : HA! *Still laughing*  
_

_Chung : GODDAMMIT SHUT UP ALREADY! ; A ;  
_

_Ruii : ...Aisha?  
_

_Aisha : o.e'' *Is scarred for this chapter xDD* He was changing his clothes... I nearly went in... *Shivering non-stop*  
_

_Ruii : ...Oookay? This is awkward ._.  
_

_Elsword : You bet it is! SHE NEARLY SAW ME NAKED!  
_

_Ruii : Don't have to shout that out, Mr. Elsword...  
_

_Elsword : DON'T CALL ME 'MISTER', I AIN'T OLD.  
_

_Ruii : Andddd I'll end this awkwardly weird conversation here! :D I'll see you readers tomorrow ~  
_

_Elsword : WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET RUII!  
_

_Ruii : Oh, and a little spoiler, I'm currently making a new story that consists of a triangle love... And of course, it's Elsword-related xD I won't tell you who and who and who (Lolwhut?) though... Because if I do, it's gonna end up as a "TMI" xD (Too much information already lol)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**( I KNOW THAT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT A LONG TIME AGO, SO I'M SORRY! ; A;'' Please don't kill me lol xD Anyways, I have a reason for my delay, and it was being busy studying. Anyways, to make up for the delays, I'm gonna post up to Chapter 21 till Friday. Okay… Back to the topic, let's get this story started! Oh, and one more thing, this chapter is gonna be weird, since I'm listening to the song 'Kagerou Deizu' [Which means 'Heat-Haze Days' if you have to know xD) from Kagerou Project while typing this xD )**_

~ Next morning after the horror of school (There's still school today xDD) ~

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Aisha asked Rena. "…Pancakes… Scrambled eggs… That's it," Rena said without looking at Aisha. "Cook faster… I'm hungry ~ ~ ~" Aisha said, pouting. Rena turned the fire to the max (lolwhut?) after Aisha asked her cook faster. "Uhh… Be careful with that…" Raven said to her, shocked to see her turn up the fire so quickly. A few minutes later, Rena said "Breakfast is served ~". The other side of the pancakes are somehow burnt a little, but they still ate it anyways.

~ On the way to school ~

Elsword was walking as slow as he could, as if he's in slow motion. "I don't wanna go to class…" He groaned. "Shut up… I don't wanna go either…" Aisha said behind him, sighing. As they were crossing the road, a truck nearly slammed into Elsword, but Aisha pulled him towards her direction before that happened. (LOL Kagerou Days reference! xDDD) Elsword was really shocked and he kept gasping. "ELSWORD! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING! YOU COULD'VE GOT YOURSELF KILLED IF I DIDN'T PULL YOU!" Aisha shouted at him, although her eyes were welling up with tears. "S-Sorry…" Elsword said, still shocked and stunned when Aisha started crying and rubbing her eyes. He hugged her to calm her down, although this caused the others to laugh a little. They went to school in silence after that.

~ After classes were over ~

Aisha was still somehow worried about Elsword, because she had a feeling that something bad like this morning might happen again., as there was a nearby under-construction area. They said a few people died when they passed that place, since there were always metal poles falling from the sky. (Too much Kagerou Days? xDDD) She gulped, then left with Elsword since they always go back to the dorms by going through that under-construction area. Luckily they got back safely, although a pole nearly pierced through Aisha, if it weren't for Elsword pulling her away. (I should stop listening to that song lol…) Elsword looked around for a few moments before entering the dorm, pulling Aisha with him to his room. "So… Why am I here?" Aisha asked, confused when they reached his room. "I— I mean, thanks for saving me this morning…" Elsword said, looking at another direction while scratching the side of his face softly. "Umm… You're welcome? Thanks for saving me just now too…" Aisha said, still a little confused. Elsword shook his head then sat down on his bed. "This is awkward," He said while covering his eyes with his arm while smiling a little. Aisha sat on one corner of the bed and smiled too. "Yeah, this is really awkward…" She said. All of a sudden, the door burst open and Rena stood in the hallway, grinning like a maniac. "What?" Aisha and Elsword said at the same time. "MISSION TIME ~ ~ ~ !" Rena said, close to shouting. "Oh sweet!" Aisha exclaimed. "Just when I was about to kiss her…" Elsword muttered. "You said something?" Rena asked. "Nope… Let's get going," Elsword said after shaking his head. "The mission is at the Palace Entrance so we better get there quick, before the whole place burns down and its too late…" Rena said. They got ready with their equipments and left for the Palace Entrance.

* * *

~ Palace Entrance Boss Stage (Idk much about this place, since I only played it once. I'm basing on Wiki) ~

Aisha used Magic Missile to hit the Glitter Archers that are off-map, while Rena just used her normal Wind Bomb combo. Eve used Heaven's Fist and Space Wrench several times, while Chung keeps using Shooting Star and Comet Crasher. Raven keeps running around and trying to block the Glitter Vanguard's attack by using his blade. He often jumps into the air and uses Shockwave, and if he's on the ground, he'll use Bloody Accel. Elsword use Sandstorm throughout the whole stage, as it deals high damage. After they were done with the dungeon, they quickly ran out of there, panting. "I don't remember the Palace Entrance being THIS hard!" Aisha said, panting. "Me neither…" Rena replied her. "All of us forgot how it was like to be in a dungeon in VERY HARD MODE!" Chung said, also panting. Eve looked around and realized her drones were missing. "Moby? Remy?" Eve called out. "My Queen, they might be trapped in the Entrance," Oberon said. "But that's impossible! They came with me when we ran out!" Eve said. "Um… Eve?" Chung said all of a sudden. "Yes, Chung?" She turned around to face him. Chung pointed to his shoes, where Moby and Remy were asleep. "That scared me for a moment…" Eve said, sighing of relief as she slowly picked them up and asked Ophelia to hold them. They walked back to the dorms after that, talking about random things on their way.

* * *

_**(And that was the end of Chapter 14! xDD Kinda short? Yep… Look forward to the next chapter, I guess?)**_

_****Ruii : This is sooooo awkward...  
_

_Elsword : ...  
_

_Aisha : ...  
_

_Eve : *Playing with Moby and Remy*  
_

_Chung : *Cleaning his Silver Shooters*  
_

_Raven : *Shockwaving at nothing*  
_

_Rena : *Aero Strafe-ing*  
_

_Ruii : WHAT THE HELL?! ==''  
_

_Aisha : What?  
_

_Elsword : Meh.  
_

_Ruii : I'll end this stupid conversation here...  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 15 ~)**_

~ Back at the Dorms (The following morning) ~

"Hey Rena?" Raven called out her name while searching for her around the dorm. "Where the heck is she…" He muttered as he opened the door to her room, and found her asleep in her bed. "Wake up Rena…" He softly said as he shook her awake. "Ugh… Few more minutes…" She mumbled in her sleep. Her face was kinda red and her breathing was heavy, so Raven put his hand on her forehead and realized she has a fever. "Rena? I think you have a fever…" Raven said to her. "Wha…? WAIT WHAT?!" She said as she shot up and nearly hit Raven's forehead. "Um… You okay?" He asked her. "Y-Yeah I guess…" Rena felt her forehead and it felt like it was a hundred degrees hot. "I think you should skip school… I'll tell Aisha," Raven stood up and walked out of her room, leaving her alone. Rena sat up and smiled. She quietly said, "I wonder when am I going to confess to him…?"

Raven ran downstairs and found Aisha at the dining table, alone. "Where's the others?" Raven asked her. Aisha just shrugged and continued staring at the wall. "…Anyways… Rena has a fever so can you tell Miss Stella that she's staying here? And I'll take care of her so you should also tell Miss Stella that I'm taking care of her, before she notices I'm not in school and think that I'm here playing games on my phone…" Aisha just nodded silently. "What are you doing…?" Raven looked at her, and then at the direction she's facing. "Are you having a staring contest with the wall, or what?" Raven chuckled as he asked her. "Meh… I got nothing to do, so I thought 'I'm gonna have a staring contest with the wall' since I was bored…" She said, still staring at the wall. After a few minutes, she blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Ow, ow, ow… I regret doing that…" She giggled a little. "How long have you been staring at it?" "…About fifteen or sixteen minutes, I guess…" She said. After a few minutes, everyone was downstairs, except Rena. Eve looked around and realized Rena wasn't with them. Eve opened her mouth to say something, but before she does, Raven answered her question. "Rena has a fever so she's sleeping in today," Eve nodded and sat down. Chung looked happy, so Elsword asked him teasingly, "What's with you? You have been smiling all morning like you just kissed Eve for over a million times ~" Eve heard him and blushed a little, while Chung was blushing like crazy. He turned around, and made the most horrible and fail excuse ever, "O-Of course not! I'm just happy because… Because my Silver Shooters are… Clean?" Elsword burst into laughter when he said that, and said to him, "Aren't your Silver Shooters always clean!?" "T-They got covered in ash from yesterday…?" "Okay, okay… Fine, acceptable excuse," Elsword said in between laughter. Eve was also giggling a little, which caused Chung's face to turn crimson red.

_**(I couldn't think of anything else, so this is all for chapter 15 . Other chapters will be out later or never XD)**_

* * *

_****Ruii : THIS. IS. AWKWARD! _

_Elsword & the others : Hm? I think it's... Okay...  
_

_Ruii : M'kay. See you guys in the next chapter ~ XD  
_

_Elsword : WAIT, WHAT?!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_**(…I made a big mistake of not updating my story, didn't I? Well, SORRY PEOPLE ~ ! I was too busy playing Elsword …. I'm so sorry. Someone needs to beat the crap outta me to make me stop playing Elsword XDDD *Extra Info : This chapter have more Chung x Eve* Anyways, here's the story, so enjoy ~)**_

* * *

~ The Next Week ~ (Holidays)

Eve woke up the earliest, because the dorm was really silent. She yawned, took a random story book and went downstairs. "Hmm… What should I do?" She looked around for no particular reason, and then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. On the piece of paper, she wrote :

_I'm going to the park. Eat breakfast without me. Oberon and Ophelia are in my room, so tell them that I went out._

_Eve._

She put the paper on the dining table, and left.

Eve walked to the park calmly, and looked for a bench. Once she found one, she sat down, took out her book and started to read. She silently thought, _I wonder if the others are awake yet? Maybe I should head back now… _She stood up and looked around the peaceful park. "Maybe I should just stay for a little longer…" She muttered. She sat back down, and continued reading. A few hours passed, and she wondered what time it was. She stood up and walked back to the dorm slowly.

~ At the dorm ~

"Hm… Looks like Eve is out…" Chung said when he saw the piece of paper. "Might as well go search for her at the park," he said. On his way out, he looked at his Silver Shooters on the table. "Might as well bring them along…" He said as he went back in to take his Silver Shooters and walked out.

Eve was about to reach the dorm when she saw something that caught her attention— A bracelet with a heart-shaped charm. She wasn't really into accessories, but she really liked this one, because it had her favorite color, pink, on the heart. When she looked closer at the heart, she realized there were words written on it. "_I Love You_". Eve blushed a little when she saw it, but when she walked into the shop, she realized there were more of those accessories. She walked around the shop, looking at necklaces and bracelets. When she was nearly at the end of the shop, she saw two bracelets with matching patterns. They both have stars as charms, and Eve decided to buy them. After she bought them, she walked back to the dorm, humming softly.

Chung bumped into her on his way to the park, and they nearly kissed. "U-Umm… Hey Eve! I… Thought you were at the park…?" He said, blushing. Eve turned away to hide her blush and said, "I just came back. And… Ummm… I want to give you this as thank you for always helping me out…" Eve said as she took the small bag out. "Hm?" Chung said. "H-Here…" Eve handed him the star-charm bracelet. "Thanks…" Chung said as he held it up in front of him. "It looks cute," He said, and smiled. Eve said, "I have a matching one too," she took hers out and smiled too. They both put on the bracelet, looked at each other and grinned. "Wanna race to the dorm? The winner gets a wish ~" Chung said. "Fine," Eve replied. "No gliding. The race starts… NOW!" They both ran all the way back to the dorm, laughing.

They reached the dorm nearly at the same time, with Chung one step faster than Eve. "Heh, I won ~ ! Now you have to grant my one wish ~!" Chung said, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Okay…" Eve said. "Be my …." "My?" "My…. GIRLFRIEND!" He said, shocked at what he just said, but happy at the same time. "E-EH?!" Eve nearly screamed. "Yes. You have to be my girlfriend ~" "F-Fine…" Eve mumbled, happy in the inside. Chung held his hand out, and Eve held it. They both held hands and walked into the dorm. Eve felt a little bit like the queen she is, but a little bit more than that. Aisha was with Rena, laughing at something, with Raven darting around downstairs, searching for something. Elsword was just sitting on the sofa, listening to music. Eve walked over to Aisha and Rena, and asked, "What are you two laughing about?" "We hid Raven's phone somewhere, and he can't seem to find it…" Rena replied. Aisha giggled a little, and then said, "It's in the easiest place to find, and he didn't even check there!" Eve raised an eyebrow in question, and whispered, "Where?" "Under the sofa, where he keeps his blade," Rena whispered back softly. Eve giggled softly, and smiled. "You seem to be having a good day, Eve…" Aisha said, smiling. "Yeah, we've never seen you smile a lot…" Rena said, grinning all of a sudden. "W-What?" Eve said, a bit shocked. Aisha pointed at Chung, who was talking with Elsword, and said, "It has something to do with him, doesn't it? Both of you disappeared early in the morning, and came back together ~" "Yeah, tell us!" Rena said playfully. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. We raced back to the dorm, and the reward was 'Winner gets a wish', and I lost. So… His wish was for me to be girlfriend," Eve said, blushing a little. Rena and Aisha's face brightened all of sudden, and Eve could tell they were up to something. "Come with me," Rena said, motioning Aisha and Eve with her. "Wait! What about Raven's phone?" Aisha said. "Don't care about, he'll find it sooner or later," Rena replied as she pulled Eve and Aisha upstairs and into her room. Rena's room has the smell of lilies, which were placed in a corner of her room. Her room is really neat, and most of her room was the color of green. Eve and Aisha sat on her bed as they watched Rena walked around her room, gathering hairpins, clips, hair bands and some other things. After a few minutes, she asked Eve to sit in front of her dressing table, which Eve did, and asked her what was she gonna do. Rena just replied, "You'll find out soon," with a grin on her face.

~ Meanwhile downstairs ~

"Raven? You have been running around for an hour already… What the heck are you doing?" Chung asked, looking at Raven. "Searching for phone, lost it, can't find it," Was all he said. Elsword looked at him and chuckled a little. "Want us to help?" Raven just nodded, and they started their 'mission' of searching for Raven's phone.

~ Back to the girls ~

Rena untied the loose buns on either side of Eve's head, and asked Eve, "Long or short?" "…Long," Eve said after a few seconds of thinking. Rena started combing her hair, and found out something interesting : Eve's hair was a little curly (Lol? XD) She played with her hair for a while, and they had a small chat. Aisha was still sitting on Rena's bed, and she was reading a book about magic. "Okay, Eve, close your eyes for a bit," Rena said. "Okay…" Eve closed her eyes. Rena made Eve's hair a teeny bit more curly than it already is, and clipped her front bangs to the side with a small clip that has a black ribbon on it. Rena tied Eve's back hair into a high ponytail (Kind of like the normal Arch Devil hair for Eve, imagine it with a ponytail) "Okay, we're done ~ ! You can open your eyes now," Rena said cheerfully. Eve opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, shocked. "Is this… Really me?" She said. Aisha closed her book, and looked at Eve. "Hehe, you look really cute ~ !" She said. Rena smiled, and told Eve to wait there for a while. "It's Aisha's turn next ~" She said. "E-Eh?" Aisha said. "Just get over here," Rena said, smiling. Aisha walked over to the dressing table. "Close your eyes," Rena said. "Is this really necessary?" Aisha asked as she closed her eyes. "Yes," Rena said, giggling as she pulled Aisha's twin pigtails down her back. "Wow, your hair looks really nice when you put it down…" Rena said. "It gets in the way sometimes, that's why I tie them up," Aisha replied. "Ah well, time to get started ~" Rena combed Aisha's hair, which she played with for a while. After that, she gently pulled all of Aisha's back hair to Aisha's left shoulder. She pulled Aisha's longer front bangs and clipped it to one side, like she did with Eve's. She used a small clip with a purple heart. Then, she pulled all of Aisha's hair to Aisha's back again, and tied it into a curly-ish side ponytail. It took her a while, since Aisha's hair wasn't as long as she expected. "Okay, I'm done ~" She said in a sing-song voice. Aisha opened her eyes and nearly shrieked. "Wow… I looked so… Different…" She said. "Why did you do this for us, Rena?" Aisha and Eve asked, curious. "Well, obviously to show off to your new boyfriends ~" Rena said, laughing. "W-WHAT?!" Aisha and Eve said, shocked. "Now wait here, I need to tie my hair too, it's kinda… Annoying for some reason," Rena said, smiling cheekily. They watched her tie her hair up, and by the time she finished, she looked like a complete different person. She had braided her hair to one side, and she added a bit of a light blue highlight to her hair. "Rena… You… Look… AWESOME!" Eve and Aisha said in unison. Rena just smiled and said, "Heheh, thanks ~" She giggled. "Now lets go down and show off to those guys down there ~ !" Rena said as they went down the stairs. The moment they reached downstairs, they saw that Raven found his phone. "How did you find it, Raven?" Rena asked, laughing a little. "I found it with the help of those two…" Raven said as he pointed at Elsword and Chung. Raven looked at Rena, and Aisha thought he was gonna faint. "Umm… Is that you, Rena?" Aisha and Eve nearly laughed, because that was the most stupid question they have ever heard. "Yes, of course," Rena said. Elsword and Chung looked up at the stairs and…

* * *

Chung's POV :

"MOTHER OF ASFNRGJWNDMSKFNGGKGNA EVE LOOKS SO DIFFERENT!"

* * *

Elsword's POV :

"IS THAT EVEN THE AISHA I KNOW?!"

* * *

~ Back to reality ~

"Well? What do you think?" The girls asked.

Find out what the guys think next time in Chapter 17 ~ !

* * *

_Ruii : Thank you so much, iNSANiTY ~ !_

_iNSANiTY : Haha, don't have to thank me, I just helped you to make the Chung x Eve parts ~  
_

_Ruii : But still, that's a BIIIIG matter to me XD  
_

_Elsword : Will you two just shut up, and MAKE THE THE NEXT CHAPTER?!  
_

_Aisha : Hmm... Whatever ~ *Reads her books*  
_

_Eve : I like my new hairstyle, thanks Rena ~ -w-  
_

_Raven : *Heavenly choir* I found my phone ~  
_

_Chung : *Smacks Raven's head* SHADDUP!  
_

_Ruii : Awkward, but whatever. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter ~ !  
_


	17. A New Student?

_**(Uhhh… Hey everyone… I had a lot of people (Well, not really XD) asking me to make Chapter 17… Was it really that interesting? If it was… Then…. Here ya go…?)**_

* * *

Aisha looked at Elsword's shocked expression and gaping mouth. _What, I look THAT stunning?_ Aisha thought to herself. Eve was fidgeting with her fingers beside Aisha. Rena was practically grinning at their stupid expressions. Elsword was the first one to break the silence. "Y-You looks pretty nice, Aisha…." Was all he said. Aisha giggled and smiled at him. Eve looked at Chung, who had the funniest expression among all three of the guys. "D-Do I look weird?" Eve asked Chung, who seemed to be paralyzed. "U-Umm… No! Not at all! You look… Pretty…" Chung said. Eve just smiled. Rena was staring at Raven like she was staring into his soul. "U-Ummm… Why are you staring at me like that…?" He asked Rena. "Nothing… Nothing…" Rena said, her grin still plastered on the face. "That grin tells me something is gonna happen…" Raven took a few steps back, and made a run out of the open door. "Ah ~ And I was planning on hugging him…" Rena said softly with a pout. "Hm ~ ?" Aisha said, smirking. _A-Ah… I just said my thoughts out loud… Crap._ Rena silently thought. She backed away from Aisha, down the stairs, and did exactly what Raven just did— Run outta the door. "Heh, no wonder they're a couple," Elsword said. "Says the one who won't even admit he likes Aisha ~" Chung said, a devious grin on his face. "WHAT?! YOU IDIOT, NOT IN FRONT OF HER!" Elsword yelled.

"…Hm?" Aisha glared at Elsword a little at first, then her expression softened. "Sorry…. IGOTTAGODOSOMEHOMEWORKBYE!" (Yeah, I did that on purpose XD) Elsword quickly said and ran past Aisha, up the stairs, and into his room. Aisha silently muttered under her breath, "Pleasedon'tapologizejustdie," (And again, on purpose.) "Hm?" Eve heard her muttering, but wasn't sure what she heard. Eve looked at Chung again, who was the only one not running away, and also the only guy left there. _Tch, traitors!_ He silently cursed in his mind. "U-Uhh… I gotta… Umm…" He tried to think of an excuse, but it was too late. Eve hopped down the stairs, and walked up in front of him. She was so close to his face that he thought she was gonna kiss him. _Yeah, right, like she's gonna kiss me._ He silently thought in his head, even though he was blushing. Looks like his wish came true. Eve kissed him in front of Aisha, which made Aisha giggle a little. Eve let go after a few seconds blushing, then turn away as if she was embarrassed. "U-Uhhh…." Chung said, his face crimson red. Chung looked at Eve for a few seconds, then he started fidgeting. "Ah well ~ You two have fun! I'm gonna go to Elsword's room to annoy him a little ~" There was a mischievous grin on Aisha's face, but Chung was thankful for her, as she broke the awkward silence where you can even hear a pin dropping…

Aisha ran upstairs to Elsword's room, leaving Eve and Chung alone downstairs.

* * *

~ At wherever Rena & Raven are *Obviously, they're at the park lol.*

Rena was walking around, searching for Raven. She double-jumped from tree-to-tree to make sure Raven wasn't hiding in them. When she was near the end of the park, where the forest walkway is at, she heard a sneeze. "…Raven?" He was hiding in one of the trees in the forest walkway. _Please don't see me, please don't find me, I'm gonna faint if I see your beauty again! WAIT— WHAT?!_ Raven was having weird thoughts in his head when he heard some rustling of… Leaves? _Damn, that must be her._ He silently prayed that she wouldn't see him. He looked to his side, and saw an apple. _That might distract her for a few seconds…_ He thought as picked the apple from the tree, and tossed it near Rena. Rena looked up and saw something red about to hit her, but she caught it before it did. "Ah… An apple? Where did that came from?" Rena looked up at the tree where the apple fell off. "Could it be…?" She softly said. She waited for a few minutes, and those minutes were filled with silence, other than the rustling of the leaves being blown around by the wind. In those silent minutes, Raven thought she fell for it, and stupidly, without checking or having any second thoughts, he jumped to the next tree— Or should I say, he made an attempt to jump to the next tree… Why did I say that? Because he failed. He failed in jumping from the tree he was in, to the other. It's pretty hilarious for Rena, especially if you're about to be hit by an apple outta nowhere, and then you see Raven falling outta the trees. Rena walked over with a grin. "You were trying to hide from me ~ ?" Rena said. Raven recognized the voice immediately. He put his Nasod arm over his eyes, and tried not to look at her, afraid that he might faint. "Argh…" Raven rubbed the side of his face with his other arm. _Did I scratch it when I fell?_ He thought. "Why does it seem like you don't want to see me?" Rena asked in a dull voice.

"It's not that I don't wanna see you, it's just that…" Raven's words trailed off as a blush starts to form on his face. "It's just what?" Rena tried to sound like she was angry, but she couldn't, so her voice ended up shaky because she really wanted to laugh. Raven gave in and sighed. "It's just that you're too pretty. Happy now?" He said. "And besides… School's starting next week, so you better get that highlight off…" He took away his Nasod arm and stared at Rena for a few seconds. "Awkward silence," He said. A crow passing by seemed to agree with him, because started crowing. "…" Rena stared back. "Why are we having a staring contest?" She asked. "I have no idea," Raven replied, smiling for… The second or third time around? Rena helped him up, and they sat down under that tree. "So… What were you doing here, anyways? There are more places to hide in the dorm than here…" Rena said. "Wait, seriously? Then I wasted my life running here…" Raven said, chuckling a little. "Yup, you wasted your life all right," Rena said, chuckling along too. "So… What now?" She asked. "Back to the dorms, lie around waiting for next week to come?" "And next week is when the new semester starts…" Raven gives a sigh, then stood up. Rena stood up too, brushing the leaves off her skirt. They were chatting happily on their way back.

* * *

~ Next Week (New semester) ~

Aisha was on her way to class with the others, and they were talking about the transfer student. "Hey, did you hear? It seems like there's a new student coming today…" Elsword said. "Why now, of all times?" Chung asked the weird question. "Hmmm… I hope she or he will be friendly…" Rena said. "I bet anyone would be happy just being around you," Aisha said, giggling. "Or maybe, she's just like Rena, always happy," Raven said all of a sudden. "…Is that her?" Eve pointed ahead of them. There was a girl with really long jet black hair, tied into a long ponytail. There was a hairpin on her hair, and it had a small fox on one end. "Hmm… Must be her?" Aisha said. "I guess we'll find out soon…" Elsword walked ahead of them, and he seemed excited. The rest of them hurried to the class too.

"Quiet down, class, we have a new student," Stella said. Murmurs went around the class, and Aisha heard things like: _"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" "Is she cute?" "Is she single?" _and all that. Aisha sighed, and waited. "Come in," Stella said. The door opened, and the girl they saw in the hallway walked in. Elsword whispered to Aisha, "Ah, it really is her." The girl walked in while looking at the ground. "Introduce yourself, Ara," The girl looked at the class, and she seemed a bit shy to talk at first. But then…

"U-Um… H-Hi everyone… My name is Ara Haan…" Was all that she said. She bowed, then looked at Stella. "You can sit over there, at the empty seat next to Rena…" Ara nodded and went to sit next to Rena. Rena grinned as Ara approached her seat. "Nice to meet ya ~ I'm Rena," She said to Ara, who seemed a little startled at the sudden voice. "U-Umm… Nice to meet you, Rena…" Ara said softly. "Okay, no more talking, let's start the lesson. Oh, and Aisha, show Ara around the school later on," Stella told Aisha, who just nodded.

* * *

~ After school ~

Aisha packed up her stuff, and walked over to Ara's seat. "Um… Ara, right? I'm Aisha, the class president, nice to meet you!" Aisha said. Ara looked up, and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Aisha… Umm… You're the one that's supposed to show me around, right?" Ara asked. "Yeah, you ready?" Aisha said. "Just a moment…" Ara packed her stuff, then rose from her seat. "Okay, let's go," She said. Aisha showed her around the whole school, and it only took about an hour or two. After the tour, Aisha brought Ara back to dorm, and introduced her to the ElGang. "…And surprisingly, her brother is Aren, also known as Ran… You know, that guy who's behind all these demon stuff?" Aisha said. Elsword looked at Ara to check if Aisha was lying, but Ara nodded, meaning she wasn't. "Oh, and she's the newest member of the El Search Party…" Aisha added. Elsword's face brightened up. "Oh, really?! That's nice!" He said. "You seem really happy, Elsword…" Aisha said, a nervous smile on her face. "Of course I am! There's a NEW MEMBER! Let's have a Welcome Party for Ara!" "You don't have to go that far Elsword…" Ara said, a nervous smile on her face too. "He's a bit hyper sometimes…" Aisha said to Ara. "I-I see…" Rena walked up to Ara and asked her the weirdest question, other than Chung's. "Isn't that hairpin… The Nine-Tailed Fox?" Rena asked, pointing at her hairpin. "Y-Yeah… I picked it up by chance… It saved me from my brother, last time, when he nearly attacked me…" "Hmm… I see…" Rena nodded. "…I sometimes show multiple personalities due to Silver possessing me, so I hope it won't bother you…" Ara said. "Nah, it won't bother us a single bit!" Rena said cheerfully.

_Looks like I'm going to have a great year ahead of me!_ Ara silently thought, smiling.

* * *

_Ruii : Hey everyone! iNSANiTY-san is not here today, so I'll the only one talking! *Lolwhut?*_

_Elsword : Aisha.. I love your hair.  
_

_Aisha : Why thank you. =w=  
_

_Eve : Lalalalala ~ XD  
_

_Ara : o .o? I don't get it "  
_

_Rena : You probably don't, since you're new to the game, and the story... ^^"  
_

_Raven : *On his phone*  
_

_Chung : Raven! The new girl's here and all you do is... Look at your phone!  
_

_Raven : Ah, my bad. *Closes phone* So... Hi?  
_

_Ara : Hi? o ^o  
_

_Ruii : How I wish iNSANiTY was here. Ah well, see you in the next chapter. = ^ =''  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**(YO! WASSUP! …Okay, that was random. Anyways! Time for the story ~ Ehehehe, sorry I didn't update few days ago… You might think I was playing Elsword, but I wasn't. Seriously, I WASN'T… I was studying. *Sobs* And I'm so stressed right now, so… I'm typing this to relieve some stress ; w ;'' Hope you like it…? ANYWHO! LET'S START THE FRIGGIN' STORY! XD And since some of you wanted more Aisha x Elsword / Rena x Raven / Eve x Chung, I mixed them all into this one chapter… Hope you're happy. XD)**_

* * *

~ The Next Day (School) ~

Ara's POV :

"Hey, Ara!" Rena called me. "Hm?" I said without looking at Rena. "I just wanted to ask you something… It's about something you said yesterday," "What is it?" I turned to look at Rena, who was fidgeting in her place. "Well… This is a bit weird, but you mentioned 'Silver' yesterday… Who or what is it?" She asked. I just realized it too. "Oh! Silver… Is this," I pointed at the Nine-Tailed Fox on my hairpin. "Oh… Okay, thanks for telling! I was kinda curious," Rena said, and stopped fidgeting next to me as Miss Stella walked in and lessons started.

~ Break Time ~

"Ugh, this is a bit tiring…" I said, sighing. "We know how you feel…" I heard Rena, Raven and Chung say in unison. "What are we having after break time?" I asked. "Ummm…. P.E, Training, then we'll probably go check the board for any quests…" Chung said. "Mmm… Okay…" I nodded as I finish my food, and walked to class before the others. There was still around 28 minutes of break time, so I just sat in my place, and thought of the events that happened before I arrived…

* * *

Elsword's POV :

I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. "If you do that, your eyes are gonna go bloodshot," I hear Aisha say. "Yeah… I don't really care… I just wanna go do some missions, or go train in dungeons…" I say. "I know, right?" Rena said, sighing too. Aisha sat back in her seat and closed her eyes for a moment. She really looked like she was asleep for a second there, until she sat straight again. "I'm soooooo sleepy…." I said, slumping in my chair, and grunted. "Shut up already…" Raven said, eyes concentrated on his phone. Eve was the only one not talking, and she seemed deep in thought.

* * *

Eve's POV :

_I still feel so damned embarrassed from yesterday… Argh…._ I thought, as a light blush appears on my face. I kind of felt it, since my face was a bit hot. "Hey, Eve… You okay?" Chung said to me. I just nodded silently, then turned away. Oberon and Ophelia aren't with me today, if not, I'll be able to talk to them, instead of feeling so awkward… I looked at the other students chatting happily. "I wonder how they are not even a single bit tired…" I accidentally said out loud. "You said something?" Aisha asked. I shook my head, and sighed. _This is seriously getting awkward…_ I rose from my seat, and said, "I'm going back to class, see you in class," and walked away.

* * *

Chung's POV :

_I was planning to ask her about her hair…_ I thought about her hairstyle before school started, and wondered why she didn't keep it. "Rena? Can I ask you a question?" "Hm?" "Why did Eve… Changed her hairstyle back to normal?" I said, feeling awkward. "Well… She said it wasn't appropriate… I'm not sure what she meant, but I prefer the hairstyle I did for her," Rena said with a giggle, and I swear I saw Raven blush. I walked back to class alone.

* * *

Raven's POV :

_Why did she have to look so cute when she smiles, Goddammit?! _I cursed in my head. "At least you preferred to keep yours…" I muttered. "Hmm?" Rena said, staring at me. "N-Nothing…" I blushed. "Anyways… Aisha, Elsword? Why are you two so silent all of a sudden?" I asked them, trying to get rid of the awkward silence. "I'm not sure…" Elsword said. "This is awkward without Eve for some reason…" Aisha said. I just nodded, and went back to focusing on the game on my phone. I felt Rena lean on my shoulder, which somehow turned into her habit. It always made me smile a little.

* * *

Aisha's POV :

I was seriously feeling weird, being the second youngest one here, Elsword being the youngest. I shrugged, then looked at Elsword, who was spacing out. "Heyyyy…" I nudged him. "H-Huh?! What…?" He said, startled. "You were staring into space… Literally," I said. "Well, there's only the ceiling, not the galaxy or universe in here…" He said, grinning. "W-What's with the grin…?" I feel something stroke my hair, and realized it was Elsword's hand. I gave a sigh of relief, since I thought there was an insect… He just smiled at me, and leaned his head on mine, causing me to blush a little. I looked downwards, and softly said, "Break time's almost over…" He moved away, blushing. "Why are you so silent…?" I said. "Hmmm… No particular reason…" He stood up, so I did too. We both walked back to class together, leaving Raven and Rena together.

* * *

Rena's POV :

_Damn those brats! Why did they leave me alone here with Raven?! _I said in my head, trying to hide my blush as I buried my face in his chest. After realizing what I did, I quickly jumped away. I saw Raven's shocked expression, which kinda looked stupid, and made a nervous grin. "Hehe… Sorry?" I said, inching closer to him. He shook his head, and hugged me all of a sudden. I was dumbfounded for a moment there, then I hugged him back too, smiling. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, we let go. We were both blushing like I-Don't-Know-What. I quickly stood up, and said, "L-Let's go… Class is starting soon…" We both walked to class, avoiding eye contact, and blushing.

~ After All the Classes (I'M LAZY OKAY?! XD) ~

?'s POV :

"Over there," I pointed at the girl with the purple hair. "Aisha, Elemental Master…" I said softly, and grinned. I turned around to check if the other two were with me. They were both behind me, and nodded. "Okay, so…" One of them said. "What now?" The other continued. "Hmmm….." I was deep in thoughts. He tapped me on my shoulder, and I nodded. "Let's just go with my plan…"

* * *

*End of Chapter 18 HA! XD*

* * *

_Ruii : I KNOW, I KNOW! I KNOW ALL OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE '?' CHARACTER! = A =''_

_Elsword and the others (Including iNSANiTY) : YEAH, WHO IS IT?!  
_

_iNSANiTY : Oh, and before that, I wasn't here last time because I was sick... =w='' I'm not THAT sick now, and I didn't help Ruii do anything... She typed this out herself, while I just played Elsword. /Slapped/ I'm such a 'GOOD' friend XD  
_

_Ruii : = A ='' You'll find out who the new characters are soon... Just a hint, they're my OC's, three of them._

_Elsword : Is it- MMPF?!  
_

_Ruii : *Covers Elsword's mouth* NO SPOILERS YOU BASTARD!  
_

_Elsword : Mmmpfffff-!?  
_

_Ruii : *Lets go* = A =...  
_

_Elsword : *Gasping for breath* O A e''  
_

_Aisha : ...o-o.  
_

_The others (Rena, Raven, Chung, Eve, Ara, iNSANiTY) : Erm... Back away everyone, before she murders all of us... *Backs away*  
_

_Ruii : *Death glare*  
_

_The others : *Runs away*  
_

_Ruii : Tch... ==  
_

_Elsword and Aisha : *Runs away too*  
_

_Ruii : See you in the next chapter, my OC's names would also be revealed in the next chapter... Two of their names are two of my nicknames on my profile... *Grins*  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_**(Yo! Were you guys looking forward to this chapter? XD If you were, then, good for you, because I'm gonna be updating my story more frequently now *Maybe*~ =w='' My OC's name shall be revealed in this chapter ~ ! Enjoy ~ Oh… And WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FEW SWEARINGS, AND SO WILL THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS…Maybe. And this chapter doesn't contain much romantic scenes, sorry ~ XD)**_

* * *

(Continuing from last time)

Tsurumi's (My OC, a girl) POV :

"Hmm… If I can somehow use my own dark magic, I might be able to change her into a Dimension Witch or something… Nah, that wouldn't work," I paced up and down as they went out of my sight. "Tch…" Luke walked up next to me, and said, "No worries, we can just… Find them at school tomorrow, and we'll be 'new students'," and grinned. "Hm, yeah, you're right… I'll find a way to make the teacher let us be in the same class as them… Since their class is pretty empty…" I grinned too as my demon wings appeared behind my back. I saw Luke's appear too. "Let's get to work."

* * *

**(A/N : Ace is a normal human, Tsurumi and Luke are half-demon, half-humans)**

* * *

~ The Next Day (In School *Haha, I love time-skipping XD*) ~

Miss Stella walked into class with a sigh, and she looked like she had a horrible headache for five weeks straight. She sat down on her desk and said, "Class… We have… Three more new students," and ended with a cough. "Come in," Tsurumi, Luke and Ace walked in together. Tsurumi introduced herself first.

"Hey everyone! My name is Tsurumi Akane, and I'm fifteen ~ ! Nice to meet you huma—, I mean, nice to meet you, everyone…" She bowed down and moved aside as Luke stepped up next. "Hey… I'm Luke Kirigami, I'm seventeen… Pleased to meet cha'," He said, and moved aside to let Ace introduce himself. "Hi…? I'm Ace (He doesn't have a last name XD) and I'm seventeen… Nice to meet ya," He said. Stella let them sit at the three seats at the back of the class.

* * *

Tsurumi's POV (Again XD) :

"So? What now?" I whispered to Luke. "Well, first, you nearly blew our cover by calling the people here 'Humans', and second, I have no idea. Guess we're just gonna have to wait," He whispered back. Ace was just spinning his pen, not paying attention at all. I smacked his arm and he dropped his pen. "What?!" He hissed and picked up his pen. "You better stick to the plan and _don't_ make any more mix-ups, or else you are gonna be so fucked up," I glared at him. I knew his fear, and I knew _everything_ about Ace. You might think I stalk on him, but I _don't_. So don't get the wrong idea. We're just childhood friends, and I clearly knew that he liked me, but I don't like him nor hate him... On second thought, I do kinda hate him. I like Luke instead since he was kind. Anyways, back to the topic. We were childhood friends who were very, _very_ violent. We bring explosives and guns and daggers everywhere we go ever since we were eight. Luke's weapons were El-infused explosives, probably a bit like Chung as a Shelling Guardian or Tactical Trooper… he also uses Crossbow Guns and Artillery guns. My weapons are guns, a rapier and dark magic. Ace's are also explosives, which are gun powders and grenades. He can go invisible for less than three minutes, and he probably hates himself for that. His secondary weapons are daggers… With arrows attached to them. Anyways, that's enough introducing for now.

* * *

Luke's POV :

I sighed as I waited for time to flow by slowly. I wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. It was probably boring anyways. Besides, I'm a demon, and I know nearly everything about everything. "Ugh… How long do we have left until it's break time?" I asked Ace. He just shrugged and continued spinning his pen. I waited for a little longer, and realize we still have around two more hours before it's break time. Not having enough sleep from the day before, I rest my head on the table, and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

Ace's POV :

"Heh, look at him, sleeping in class…" I muttered to myself. I yawned, and realized how sleepy I was. I didn't want to fall asleep, because if I do, my face will become Tsurumi's canvas… I shuddered a little at the thought, then looked at Tsurumi. She wasn't paying attention either, but she was writing down something. I moved a little closer and asked her, "What are you writing?" She was shocked at the sudden voice, as you can tell from her face. "Nothing much… I'm not sure either, it might be the plan I'm thinking about… All I know is that I can't even read it myself," She said, and showed me the piece of paper. On it was just scribbles and circles here and there. "The hell?" I said. "Like I said, I'm not sure what the hell did I just did, okay?" She snatched the paper back, and continued scribbling and doodling on it. I sighed and looked out the window. _At least I'm sitting next to the window, and it has a nice view._ I silently thought.

~ Two Hours Later (Break Time XD) ~

* * *

Ace's POV :

Luke was still asleep, until Tsurumi walked over to his desk, and poked his face while laughing and saying, "This is fun!" I stared at her poking him until he finally woke up. "Mwuh…?" Luke stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Is it finally break time…?" He asked. Tsurumi and I nodded, and headed for the cafeteria with Luke behind us. There, we searched for the ElGang.

First of all, we have no intention of joining them. Second, Tsurumi was the one that asked us to search for them, and we have no idea why either. Guess we'll find out soon.

* * *

Elsword's POV :

I nudged Aisha in her seat. "Hm?" She looked up from her book. I pointed to the three new students. "I have a feeling that they kept staring at us in class…" I said. "Mmm… They probably just want to talk to us or something…" Aisha buried her face in her book and continued reading. I ignored her and looked at the new students. "Tsurumi, Ace and Luke… The second one doesn't have a last name… How odd…" I mumbled. Rena and Chung were also staring at them. _They probably felt their gaze too._ I thought. When they turned to look at our direction, we quickly turn around like we weren't staring at them for the past few minutes. We huddled around the table, which kinda looked suspicious. "Don't you think that girl… What was her name...? Uh… Tsurumi, was it? Don't you think she's weird?" Chung asked. I nodded, and said, "Luke too… They both have red-colored irises…" "You don't think…" Eve started, then her voice trailed off. I shook my head. "Nah, that's impossible…" I said with a frown. "It might be possible, you'll never know…" Rena said. "Ace is the only one with normal irises… And he's not as weird as the other two," Aisha said. Ara nodded and said, "They might be part of brother's army… _Maybe_… I remember the last time I saw brother, he mentioned something about a girl and her team that will come and destroy me…" and gulped. "I don't think it's her… She seems a bit too plain to be a demon…" Eve said. Rena agreed with a silent nod. Chung looked at their direction, and quickly tilted his head to that direction, signaling they're approaching. We quickly went back to our seats like normal.

* * *

Eve's POV :

I stared at those three coming closer to our table. I tried to act and look normal, because I swear I had a suspicious look on my face. I turned to look at the other way just as they came to our table. I heard Tsurumi saying, "Ummm… Hey, can we ask you about a few things?" and there was something not right in her voice. I turned back and took a good, long look at them. _No way… It's impossible they're demons… Right?_ I thought. I looked at Tsurumi's face, and saw a small, sharp fang pointing out of the corner of her mouth. I nearly gasped, but I managed to stop myself. _No… No, no, no… It might just be a coincidence…. Right, a coincidence….._ I silently thought. I saw her glance at me, then turned back to Aisha. I thought I saw grin at me before she turned to Aisha, but it was probably just my imagination… Isn't it?

* * *

Chung's POV :

"So… Umm… Ace, you don't have a last name?" I ask awkwardly. He looked at me, then shook his head. "Oh, okay… That was a weird question, wasn't it…?" I said. "Yeah… But I'm used to it, wherever I go, people will ask why don't I have a last name…" He said quietly. _Guess he's not much of a socializing person… _I shrugged at stayed silent. Aisha and Tsurumi were talking about something, and there was a nervous look on Aisha's face. _I wonder what are they talking about?_ I wanted to ask, but I ignored it, as it was kinda rude. Raven has been staying silent the whole time, so I nudged him a little. He looked up from his phone, then softly said, "What?" "Talk to Luke… It's kinda awkward for me…" I whispered. "Nah, I'm too lazy…" He said. I sighed and stared at the game he was playing.

* * *

Raven's POV :

_Crap, crap, crap, crap! This feels so weird, and there's some kind of strange feel between them…_ I looked at Luke, who was staring intently at Elsword. They both looked like they were having a staring contest. I saw Elsword blink, then laughed. _Guess they were having a staring contest after all…_ I thought. Luke probably saw me staring at them, so he nodded at me, probably asking, _"What are you looking at?"_ I just shook my head, and went back to playing my game, but I just can't focus… I felt stares all around me…..

* * *

Rena's POV :

_Tsurumi has a dark aura around her… Same goes for Luke… But… They can't be demons, can they?_ I said in my mind. I shook the thought out of my head, then asked Tsurumi, "How old were you again?" She replied immediately. "Fifteen." I nodded. She then asked me, "How old are you, Rena?" I was kinda shocked when she said my name. _How did she know my name? We didn't even tell each other our names yet!_ I said. She probably read my thoughts, because she quickly added, "Aisha told me your name," with a nervous smile. I calmed down a little, and said, "It's a secret ~" While giggling. _There's no way I can tell her my real age anyways… She'll never believe me._ I shrugged, then chatted a little with Tsurumi. After a few moments, I quieted down, and signaled Aisha to continue the conversation.

* * *

Aisha's POV :

"So… What are your hobbies?" I asked Tsurumi. She hesitated a little before answering. "Killing," She said with a smile on her face. I felt the atmosphere become tense. I just smiled nervously and said, "Oh, really…? That's an interesting hobby… Mine is reading," I said. I couldn't help shivering for some reason, and I finally managed to stop myself from shivering after a few minutes. Ace was the most silent one among those three. _He kinda looks like he's had a horrible and sad past…_ I silently thought.

* * *

~ After all classes are over ~

Ara's POV :

"Umm… Hey, you three!" I say cheerfully. "Hm?" They turned around and faced me. "Do you guys know the way to the dorm?" I asked. They shook their heads, then Tsurumi asked, "Umm… Could you show us the way?" "She has a bad sense of direction," Ace said jokingly. I saw Tsurumi kick Ace's leg. "Yeah, sure! Follow me," I lead the way to the dorm. When we finally reached there, they thanked me and went to their rooms. "Be careful of them, they're clearly demons… There's no mistake…" A voice said in my head. _Tsurumi and Luke are demons… My senses are never wrong, and even Silver is telling me that they're demons… I better be more careful around them next time… Never know when they're gonna attack. _I silently thought. I walked back to my room.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 19! XD

* * *

_Ruii : So, what do you think of my OCs, everyone? :3_

_Tsurumi, Ace & Luke : So we're being suspected now. = A =  
_

_Elsword and the others (Excluding iNSANiTY) : Yeeeeaaaaahhhh... You and Luke are demons, aren't you?  
_

_iNSANiTY : SHADDUP! DON'T TELL THEM! NO. SPOILERS!  
_

_Ace : Yeah, yeah, whatever...  
_

_iNSANiTY : What did you say, you little brat?!  
_

_Ace : *Walks away as if nothing happened*  
_

_Ruii : This scene looks familiar... *Thinks : Aisha and Elsword fighting? Yup, it's the same scene alright...*  
_

_iNSANiTY : Tch... ==  
_

_Elsword and the others (Excluding iNSANiTY) : *All staring at Ruii*  
_

_Ruii : ...What?  
_

_iNSANiTY : *Whispers to Ruii* Let's just back away, and run for our lives... *Backs away, then runs*  
_

_Ruii : WAIT FOR ME! *Runs too*  
_

_Tsurumi : The fuck?  
_

_Luke : ...=n='' Are we really THAT hated?  
_

_Elsword : Maybe...  
_

_Raven : Yes.  
_

_Luke : *Takes out grenades* = A =''  
_

_Raven : *Runs*  
_

_Luke : *Chases after*  
_

_Ruii : -... What the hell just happened? Anyways! Let's end this super weird conversation here... See you in the next chapter!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_**(Hi-hi! X3 ~ Hehe, sorry for the slow update ~ I was busy playing MapleStory… *Cough* XD Anyways… Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy desu ~)**_

* * *

~ The Next Day (There's no school today) ~

Elsword's POV :

I woke up, and stayed still on my bed for a while, because I thought I heard something outside. "Hmmm…" I said softly. I yawned and walked to the door. I opened it slowly, and looked outside the corridor. _Must be my imagination…_ I was about to close the door, when I saw a shadow round the corner and disappear with a red aura. "Huh…?" I looked around. One thing I was pretty sure with is that no one is awake yet. _I better follow whatever or whoever heck that was…_ I quickly run back into my room, change my clothes quickly, and ran back out as quietly as I could. (Spy time ~ ! XD)

I kept yawning since I woke up pretty early, but I tried to make my yawns quiet, which kinda seemed stupid… "What the hell…" I quietly mutter as I look at the floor. On it was a trail of red-and-black liquid-like thing. "What is that…?!" I followed the trail, which leaded outside. It somehow disappeared behind a tree. "So you followed me, huh?" A voice said, making me jump. I turned around and there, I saw… Luke.

* * *

Luke's POV :

I grinned at the red-haired boy. "I left that trail on purpose, if you have to know," I said. He still looks shocked, so I gave him a few minutes to calm down. Then he finally faced me and asked, "Why?" I smiled. " 'Why'? That's a good question… Why, you ask?" I sat down under the tree. "You were suspecting us, weren't you?" I said. He was a bit paralyzed for a second, then he slowly nodded. "Why were you?" I turned around and faced him. "Because… You and Tsurumi have red-colored irises…." He said. "Just because of our irises?" He nodded. "Like I'll believe that. You're thinking that we're demons, aren't you?" I could easily read his mind. It's one of a demon's ability, anyways… He looked the other way. _Bull's-eye. _I silently said in my mind. "You are, aren't you…" I moved closer to him, trying to make him face my way. He nodded then faced me. I grinned. "Well, you're right. We are. Tsurumi and I are demons. Ace isn't. He's just a normal kid, which we brought along… To involve him in dangerous things," I said. "Dangerous things…?" I heard him say. I explained it all to him. "Yeah. Like throwing gun powder then lighting a match and tossing it at the gunpowder? Or using grenades and digging a hole, to hide the grenade underneath? In other words, we brought him on a dangerous adventure, where he could easily die. We're demons, so we're pretty much as good as immortal. But he still tagged along. He was aware of the danger he was in, but he followed us till now. And he will continue to…" I finished. Elsword was obviously confused and stunned by all this, but he seemed to understand most of it. "So you'd better _not_ mess with me or Tsurumi. Tell anyone else and you'll be as good as a goner." I grinned, and waved goodbye as I walked to the park. I could feel him glaring at me as I went out of his sight. _That should keep him from messing with us… For now._ I silently say in my head.

* * *

Aisha's POV :

_I wonder where did Elsword run off to…_ I looked at his room, and the crumpled sheets. "He must've got out or ran out really quickly… I guess he probably forgot something at school…" I shrugged, then walked into his room and sat on his bed. "Hmmm…?" I looked at a book on his desk. _I didn't know that he reads… _I grinned as I walked over, took the book and went back to sitting on his bed. "What is this…?" I looked at the cover. It was plain. It was all in black, and some blurry words on the cover… All I saw was "IM R LY IN T OT W R " _What the heck…?_ I tried to figure the words out. "Immortality in the Other World…?" I say. _Could that be it? 'Immortality in the Other World'?_ "That's a strange book… Never thought he was interested in those kind of things…" I flipped the book open, and started to read it… Or, at least, _tried_ to read it. The words were either gone or blurry inside the book. I'm still wondering how the hell did Elsword read it… Or maybe he didn't. Who knows… Who cares, anyways? I don't. I put the book back on the desk, and sat on his bed once again. "Hmmmm… Where is he…?" I mumbled. I felt a bit sleepy, so I ended up sleeping on his bed.

**(A/N : I had no idea for the title of the book, okay?! XD)**

~ Few Hours Later ~

"H-Huh?!" I jumped up. _This doesn't look like my room… Oh… Right… I fell asleep in Elsword's room… Is he back yet?_ I sat up and looked around. "Guess not." I looked out the window, and saw that it was raining heavily outside. "…" I just lay down on his bed, and slept again.

* * *

Elsword's POV (Again) :

I was sitting outside in the rain. My only shelter was the tree I was sitting under. I was soaked already, but I didn't care about minor things like that. All I currently cared about was Luke. Luke and Tsurumi. They were demons. They really were. And Luke told me straightforward without hesitating a single bit. "…." I stayed silent, and let the rain pour on my face as I looked up. Through the leaves, I could only see a dark, grey sky. I ignored the rain pouring all over my hair and my clothes now, and stood up. My hair fell over my eyes. I still ignored it, and walked back into the dorm and into my room. The moment I enter, I was shocked. Aisha was on my bed, sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to disturb her, so I quickly took a towel, some clothes and went to take a shower. By the time I got back, she was already up. "Where have you been?" She asked me worriedly. "Oh… Umm… Just... Outside…." I said slowly. "Outside? But it was raining…" She said. I just stayed silent, since I was speechless. _Good thing I took a bath, or else she would've been even more worried._ I thought. "Don't have to worry about me… Anyways, what are you even doing in my room?" I ask her. "I was waiting for you to come back…" She stifled a yawn. "And I'm really sleepy today, for some unknown reasons…" She said. "Why were you waiting for me?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure either…" I just nodded. _Such a weird series of events is happening all of a sudden…_ I thought. I looked at the clock on my wall. Exactly nine o'clock…. "Ah well… I wonder what are the others doing?" I said. She just nodded at me, and hugged her knees to her chest. "…." The silence remained.

* * *

Rena's POV :

I hummed a cheerful tune as I cooked breakfast for others. "Ah ~ I wonder where are the others… I haven't seen any of them since this morning…" I yawned and focused on cooking. After a few minutes, I was finally done with the cooking. I went upstairs to call Raven and the others. I went to Raven's room first, and there he was, sleeping peacefully on his bed. I giggled softly. "Heh…" An evil grin made it's way onto my face. I walked closer towards his bed till I was in front of his face… And kissed him, which made him wake up. "G-GEH?!" He shrieked. I grinned, then smiled. "Good morning ~" I saw him cover his lips with one finger for a few seconds, then he softly stammered, "G-G-Good m-m-morning…." With a light blush on his face. "It's time for breakfast, so go downstairs now," I told him, and went out to go to Eve's room next. I reached her room, and knocked. "Come in," I heard a voice from inside. "Ah, it's you, Rena," Eve smiled at me as I opened the door. "It's time for breakfast ~" Eve just nodded and said, "I'll come down in a few minutes." I nodded and closed the door. _Who's next ~ ?_ I silently wondered. "Hmm…. Ara?" I walked to her room, and knocked. "Who is it?" I heard her say from inside. "A ghost," I said, and laughed. "It's just me, Rena," I heard the door unlock, so I slowly opened the door and walked in. "You scared me for a moment there…" Ara said, giggling. "Heh, sorry. Anyways, breakfast is ready… You'll see Raven downstairs. Just eat right away, you don't have to wait for me," Ara nodded and stood up. She combed her hair and adjusted her hairpin, then walked out. I closed the door for her, and went to Aisha's room next. "Hm…? She's not in her room? Weird… Maybe she went to the bathroom or something…" I barged into the room across hers, which is Elsword. "Good morning!" I yelled, then laughing after. I saw Elsword's shocked face, then I saw Aisha's…. Wait— Aisha?! I had a mischievous grin on my face…

"Ohohoho, what do we have here ~ ?" I smirked. "What have you two been doing in here ~ ?" I asked. Aisha kept blushing, then looked the other way. "N-Nothing… Really… it's nothing… She's just here… To… Umm… Teach me.. Some stuff…. That I… Uh… Didn't understand in class…?" Elsword said, stammering a little. "Oh, really ~ ?" I asked in a weird high-pitched voice, in an attempt to sound angry. "Y-Yeah… Right, Aisha?" I saw him nudge her, and she nodded. "O~kay then, whatever you two lovebirds say ~" "W-What?!" They both yelled in unison. "Heh, whatever ~ Breakfast is ready so stop dating and go downstairs." I chuckled as I left the room and walked downstairs. Shortly after that, Aisha and Elsword came downstairs together, still blushing.

* * *

Ara's POV :

"Are Elsword and Aisha always like that?" I whispered to Rena. She just nodded with a grin. "I see…" I nervously smiled, and ate my breakfast. "Wow, you're good at cooking, Rena!" I said. "Oh, don't need to flatter me ~" She said while giggling. At that moment, everyone turned to Raven, and our gazes locked on him. "W-What…?" He said. Eve was the first one to break the silence, which was kinda unexpected. "You're blushing… Madly." She said, smiling. Then everyone turned to Chung. "Why me?" He said. This time it was me who broke the silence. "You're also blushing… And your blush is as red as Elsword's hair," I said, laughing. "W-Wha—?!" He covered his face, in an attempt to hide his blush. Raven did the same.

* * *

Raven's POV :

_Craaaaaaaaaaappppp! Everyone's staring at me and Chung! Why can't I stop blushing?!_ I screamed in my head. I was still covering my face awkwardly, and I knew Chung was also covering his. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, we finally took our hands away from our faces. I knew I was still blushing, but I didn't care. I looked the other way. "Heheh…. What do we have here ~ ?" I heard Aisha say. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw that she was grinning. _That grin tells me that something freaky and troublesome is going through her head right now…. _I silently said. "…What?" I finally broke the silence, and her creepy grin. "Oh nothing ~" She said to me. "That obviously means something," Chung said, still blushing too. "Pfft—Hahahahahaha!" Rena and Eve started laughing, then slowly, Ara, Elsword and Aisha started laughing too. "W-What?!" Chung and I yelled in unison. "L-L-Look i-in the mi-mirror.." I heard Ara say in between laughter. Chung walked over to the mirror first, and I saw it right away. How could he not….. I twitched as my thoughts got cut off. It must be a nightmare…! It must be a nightmare! I ran to the mirror, and saw the same thing happen to me. What happened, you ask? Well…. Simple. When we were covering our faces, Ara, Aisha, Eve and Rena must've added these girly pink-colored clips to our hairs… Chung's look especially funny for some reason… Wait—! This isn't the time to be joking around! I gotta get these freaking things off me! I quickly pulled off the clips, which hurt a little, then helped Chung get his off too. "W-Why you…" We both say. The others were still laughing, except for Elsword. He probably stopped laughing a few seconds ago, but his face was really, _really_ serious. "What's with that face, Elsword?" Chung asked. "Nothing… Really, it's… Just nothing…." He said quietly. I saw him glance around the table. "We're missing 'some' people here, Rena…" I heard him say. Rena stopped laughing immediately, and looked around. "A-Ah… I forgot about those three…." She said. "I better go call them now," She got up from her seat. "Don't bother checking Luke's room… He's not in there," I heard Elsword say. Rena looked at him for a while, then nodded and went up the stairs. _What was all that about? Something must've happened between those two…_ I thought.

* * *

Chung's POV :

_Damn, that was so embarrassing! But...What's with Elsword…? _I silently thought. He was quieter than usual… Maybe he had a fight with Luke or something... Ah well. I shook the thought out of my head, and ruffled through my hair for no particular reason…. It's kinda turned into a habit already… Raven and I went back to our seats, and the silence remained until Rena came running down the stairs with a worried look on her face. "What is it, Rena?" We all ask in unison. "T-Those three… Tsurumi, Luke and Ace… They're all not in their rooms!" She exclaimed. We all got up from our seats, except for Elsword, again. "Hey, what's wrong? You know something, don't you, Elsword…?" Aisha asked him. He shook his head, then looked at Aisha with a smile. "Nope!" He said in a cheerful tone. "Okay…" Aisha said, probably suspecting something. "A-Anyways… Let's go search for them!" Ara said. We nodded. "But… It's raining outside…" Eve said. "Y-Yeah, you're right…." Ara said, looking a bit disappointed. "Ah well… I guess we'll just have to wait for them to get back…." I said.

* * *

Eve's POV :

"Yeah, I guess…" I nodded, then looked at the time. "I might as well start my regular maintenance on my drones and Oberon and Ophelia right now… See you guys later…" I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed, and remembered Chung's hair…. Clipped with pink-colored clips, and started laughing softly. "Hehe… It's burnt into my mind… I can't forget it…" I said. "Ah well… Time to start the maintenance on my drones… Then my servants." I sighed, and got up from the bed, as Moby and Reby followed close behind me, and I put them down onto the table where I do my usual maintenance on them. I started my work…

~ Meanwhile at the Park ~

* * *

Tsurumi's POV :

"So? Did you tell him?" I asked Luke, who just nodded. I grinned. "And how did he reacted?" I asked him again. Luke chuckled a little, then said, "He was paralyzed for a few seconds." I giggled a little. "I bet he looked stupid," I said. Ace was standing under a tree, headphones hanging around his neck, with his hoodie covering half of his head. "What do you have there?" I asked, looking at something on his hand. "Oh, this?" I saw him throw something up into the air, then catching it in his hands again… "Gun powder?" He shook his head. "Nope, it's shaved ice." I twitched. "Why the hell did you take that…?" I said with a dull look. "I was bored… So I blew the ice into pieces, and kept this, and called it 'shaved ice'… Although it's actually just pieces of ice…" He said. "But how can a small piece of ice make such big pieces of ice…?" Luke asked. "I…" His words trailed off. "You?" I pressed him on. "I took a lot of ice cubes, then put them together so that they will stick together when they melted a little… Then blew them up…" He said, looking the other direction. I sighed. "This isn't going anywhere…"

* * *

Ace's POV :

I shrugged and said, "I can't help it! I'm too bored… If I could sell my boredom, I'm confident I can make a living…" I saw Tsurumi glare at me, and looked at another direction. "What?" I said. "Nothing," "Hah, yeah right… You have been glaring at me for a while now... Isn't it time to tell me why you always glare at me?" _I know the reply would be "It's because I hate you, and you make me feel sick," but I don't care… As long as she will never find out that I like her, I guess…_ I thought. She flashed a grin at me. "Oh, you wanna know why? It's because I—" Her words were cut off as a strong gust of wind blew in our direction, making the rain splatter on us. "What the—?!" I heard Luke say. I looked up, and from the mess of water, leaves and a bit of a mist, I saw a shadow, and something that looks like the bottom of a jacket flapping around in the air. "No… It can't be…" I said, horror in my eyes…

* * *

_*End of Chapter 20! XDDDD*_

* * *

_Ruii : HAHAHAHAHAHA! GUESS WHAT PEOPLE?!_

_Elsword : Not another new OC! ._._

_Ruii : That's right! A NEW OC! XDDD_

_Elsword : ._. I hate you._

_Ruii : Why thank you. :D_

_iNSANiTY : *Waves* WHO IS IT?!_

_Ruii : Haha ~ No spoilers allowed ~_

_Aisha : . 3 ._

_Rena : *Pouts*_

_Ara : Tell us! =T_

_Ruii : Why, aren't you getting used to this quickly, Ara?_

_Ara : Yeeeaaaaaaahh..._

_Raven & Chung : PINK-COLORED CLIPS?! PINK?! SERIOUSLY!?_

_Ruii & iNSANiTY : Yes. Seriously :D *Runs away*_

_Raven & Chung : ARRRGGHHH! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU TWO! *Chases after them*_

_Eve : ...Why that escalated quickly. *Sips tea*_

_Rena : ._._

_Aisha : ...The hell just happened?_

_Elsword : Boredom and randomness. :D *Goes to the Market Plaza*_

_Aisha : *Follows him* Why the heck are you coming here?_

_Elsword : To sell my boredom. XD_

_Ace : LEMME JOIN! XDDD_

_Elsword & Ace : *High-gives* We're officially gonna make a living like this! XD_

_Tsurumi, Aisha, Luke, Rena, Ara & Eve : ...The hell is wrong with them? ._._

_Tsurumi & Luke : ANYWAYS! If you have to know, or want a teeny hint on the 'new OC' which Ace is afraid of... It's his sister. :D_

_Ruii : *Throws two rocks each on Tsurumi's and Luke's head outta nowhere* I SAID NO SPOILERS!_

_Luke : ...Riiight... See you in the next chapter, I guess? *Waves* Bye. o.o_

_(Meanwhile in the Market Plaza)_

_Elsword & Ace : No one's buying our boredom..._

_(Meanwhile... Ruii and iNSANiTY are still running away from Chung and Raven)_

_Ruii & iNSANiTY : OBVIOUSLY NO ONE'S GONNA BUY BOREDOM! YOU CAN'T EVEN TOUCH IT! ANYWAYS, REVIEW OR WHATEVER IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY! XDDD_

* * *

_Erm... Replies to some of my reviews..._

**To Nafiz : My IGN in ElswordNA is xXKurohXx, because I'm not that active on my Rena anymore... XD *I got addicted to Rune Slayer***

**To Muffin-Made Insanity : You're going insane, like me and iNSANiTY XDDDDD**

**To Anon. Viewer : Obviously it is... I think I've been hanging out with her too much lol XD**

**To Guest user : Erm... I hope you like it? I tried my best, sorry for no Eve x Chung though. oxo''**


	21. Ace's Sister?

_**(OHAI THAR! XDDD I'm really glad that most of you enjoyed the last chapter, lol. I really liked it too XD It's probably one of my best chapters * ^*' A-Anyways… Let's get the story started! XD)**_

* * *

~ Continuing from last time ~

Ace's POV :

"S-SIS?!" I yelled out loud. She grinned at me, then glomped me. "Long time no see, little bro! You're so much taller than last time!" She said, giggling, and finally letting go. "Ah… Yuuka!" I heard Tsurumi said. I saw her run towards Yuuka and they both high-fived for no particular reason. "Wow, you've changed so much ever since the last time I saw you, Tsurumi… As expected from Gunslinger, huh?" Yuuka said. "Heh, you're sounding like an old lady, Yuuka… Although you're just 21 years old…" Tsurumi said, laughing, causing me to blush a little. _Thank God it's raining… Or else my blush would've been visible…_ I silently thought, grateful for the rain. "What are you doing here anyways, Yuu?" I asked my sister awkwardly. "D-Don't tell me you're coming to our school…" I heard Luke said in a dull voice. "Hahaha, of course not… I just came here to see my cute lil' bro ~" I staggered backwards. "I know you're lying," I said. "Okay, okay, fine! I'm here to live with you _and_ go to your school," She finally admitted. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." I said. My blush faded away a few seconds ago, and the rain was starting to clear up. "I'm not kidding ~" I got a clear look of her face. Still the same as usual; Long jet-black hair with a yellow and neon green highlight on one side, that same black sleeveless hoodie vest she usually wears, which is really wet now, because of the rain, a black t-shirt with a white bunny picture on it and a black skirt. "You still look exactly the same, even though we haven't met for five years, ever since I was 12…" I said. Yuuka just grinned her usual cheeky grin… Which I saw nearly everday before she started becoming busy, and she never tells me why… And up till now, I still don't know why either. I have no idea why is she so busy, that she doesn't even spend a single bit of time with me anymore. And that was how we grew apart and also when I started to hate her for many things indescribable, but I was also afraid of her… Why? Probably because she's kinda creepy, if you ask me… "What are you thinking about, Ace?" I heard Luke ask me, and I snapped out of my daze. "Nothing…" I replied in a dull voice. "Hmmm…?" I heard Yuuka say. "What?" I looked at her with an annoyed look on my face. "Nothing ~ You're just acting a lot more different than you used to be…" She said. I just shrugged.

* * *

Tsurumi's POV :

_Awkward… _I silently thought. "A-Anyways… What have you been up to, Yuuka?" I asked. "Mmm… Nothing much… Just travelling around out of boredom, and I decided to stop here since I'm exhausted… I guess," She replied, giving a sigh of relief. "Have you submitted your application to the school?" I asked again. "Yup… I don't think I'll be in the same class with you guys though," She gave a nervous smile. "Ah, I see… Well, Miss Stella probably doesn't need any more new students in her class, anyways," Luke said and I giggled. "Yeah, or else she's gonna have a massive headache," I added, grinning. Ace just nodded, and looked at the other direction. _Geez, what's with him? It's his sister, and he's acting like they're strangers… Well, I wouldn't really blame him, after all, he did lose his family when he was 8… And his sister was the only left…_ I looked at the boy leaning on the tree, staring at the other direction. "….." The silence remained, and everything was still. No wind, no rustling of leaves, nothing. It was like as if time stopped. Then the wind started blowing and the leaves started rustling. _…That was weird. _I thought. I looked around for no particular reason, and realized Ace disappeared. "Hey, Luke?" "Hm?" He said. "…Where's Ace?" I asked, a bit shocked. "Wasn't he—" His words got cut off by an explosion. "Ah… What the hell is that little kid up to, now?" Yuuka said. We looked at her. She jumped up and sort of 'flew' into the air, then landed back down again. Yup, that's her power. She's able to jump really high, and we call that power "Lunar Rabbit's Jump" for no particular reason… We actually got the idea when she first jumped that high, and it was night at that time… And I swear, she jumped till it looked like as if she could touch the moon… And that's why we call it 'Lunar' Rabbit's Jump… And for the 'Rabbit' part, it's because rabbits can jump high, and also because her love for rabbits… And that was how we got the name. "So… What's he up to?" Luke asked. "Just bombing some random things that I can't actually see…" Yuuka replied, squinting into the distance.

* * *

Luke's POV :

"He's probably just bombing up the empty fields or something… Or maybe he's pissed off at you," I said. "Pissed off at me? Why would he be pissed off at me?" Yuuka asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "You don't know?" I said, a bit stunned and confused. Yuuka shook her head. I nodded to Tsurumi, who nodded back. "He… Hates you," Tsurumi said, hesitatingly. "Wha… Why?" Yuuka asked, clearly stunned and confused. "We're not sure either… He never talks about his past life, or anything else. The only thing he's told us before is his name, age and a teeny bit about himself, and he also mentioned you and your name. That's all," I said. "But whenever we mention your name, or talk about you, his face just… Grimaces," Tsurumi added. "But…" Yuuka's words trail off, and she looked away, her face darkening. "Heh… I see…" Yuuka forced a fake smile, even I could tell, because she was trembling a little. "I guess people do change… That's probably what I get for not taking care of him and being by his side at all times when he was younger, and that's probably also the reason why he's grown up to be so… Well, emotionless…" Yuuka said.

* * *

Yuuka's POV :

"Ah ~ Mind showing me the dorm? I wanna see how Ace's room looks like before he gets back," I faked another smile. Tsurumi nodded, but Luke shook his head. "Is that a yes or a no?" I asked. "No… We can't… Remember?" I nudged Tsurumi. She sort of looked surprised for a few seconds, then she nodded. "Oh yeah… Right, we can't enter the dorms now…" She said. "Why?" I asked. "They're doing some… Umm… Renovations…?" She said. "Ah, okay," I nodded, and looked out in the distance. _Since when did we grow so far apart, Ace?_ I silently thought. I was finally meeting him again after five years, just to find out that he hates me now… So much for being a kind big sister, huh?

~ Meanwhile at the Dorm… (Only 4 hours passed) ~

* * *

Elsword's POV :

I was sitting on my bed, deep in thoughts, still thinking about what Luke told me in the morning. "…" I remained silent, and finally sighed. "This isn't going anywhere… Whatever… I'll just pretend like that never happened…" I muttered to myself, and lay down on my bed, sighing. _Knock knock. _I jumped at the sound. "It's just the door Elsword, just the door…" I convinced myself. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah… Aisha? What are you doing here…?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. She ushered me in, and she walked in too and closed the door behind her. "What is it?" I looked at her. _She looks kinda scared… Which makes her look cute— Wait! What am I saying?!_ I shook the thoughts out of my head. What do you need, Aisha?" I asked Aisha again, who was fidgeting. "…" She stayed silent, blushing a little. "…?" I stayed silent, and after a few minutes, she stopped fidgeting and sat down on a corner of my bed. "Ummm..." I softly said. She just shook her head. _What's with her?_ I asked myself. _Is it something to do with this morning? Or could it be that she found out about the 'secret' between me and Luke? Or… _ Possibilities were flooding my head, making my head spin. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head, and the world around me blurred and blacked out….

* * *

Aisha's POV :

I heard a soft _thump _and turned around. There, I saw Elsword, fainted. "E-Elsword?!" I stood up and kneeled to his side of the bed. (Lolwhut?) "What the hell happened…?" I looked out the window, and saw an explosion outside. "What the hell?!" I quickly jumped up, ran out of Elsword's room, down the stairs, and outside the dorm. Explosions. Everywhere. "Who the hell… What the hell… Is this…" I looked around and saw someone running and throwing grenades. That familiar brown hair… That hoodie… "Ace…?" I remembered how he looked like from the day before, but, really, who can forget how he looks? I know I can't ever forget anything I've seen before, anyways. "What the heck is he trying to do?! Bomb up the whole school dorm?!" I said to myself. I heard footsteps behind me. _The others probably heard it too…_ "Aisha!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Rena, then slowly, Eve, Ara, Chung and Raven emerged from behind her. "What the hell is happening?!" Chung said. I shrugged. " I think it's Ace…" I said. Eve walked out and examined the area. "No sign of anyone here…" She said, and then she staggered backwards at the sound of another explosion and Chung caught her before she fell. "… I'm gonna go stop him," I said, and ran out to the field. "No, wait, Aisha!" I heard Rena yell behind me, but I ignored her and continued running. "Where the hell is he?!" I said to myself. _Doing this kind of thing the moment he joins this school… Such an 'ideal' student! _I sighed, and teleported around the dorm, and finally found him standing close to the back entry door to the dorm. He was throwing a grenade and catching it again in his right hand, and he was grinning at me. "What the hell are you trying to do, explode the dorm?!" I yelled at him. He just sneered back at me. "Class prez? …Aisha, was it?" He said sarcastically. "You seem a little bit too short and flat-chested to be eighteen," he added with a soft chuckle. "_W-W-What did you say!?_" I snapped back at him. "Flat. Chested. Shorty." He repeated, grinning. "Why you…" I tried to control my anger, and my urge to smack him or rain meteors down on him. I twitched, then made a horrible fake smile at him… He probably could see the angry veins on my head right now. "If you say that one more time, you _really_ wouldn't like the circumstances…" I said. He grinned, and I knew he was gonna repeat it. Before he did, I jumped up and…

"Blaze Step!" I landed on the ground with fire surrounding me and Ace. "You dare repeat it again, insolence?" I said, completely out of control of my anger. "Flat-chested shorty ~" He repeated with a grin. _Okay, that's it. Prepare for the end of the world, or should I say, end of your LIFE, Ace… _I jumped up again. "Meteor Shower! Blizzard Shower!" I landed, then smacked my wand twice at him, then used Lightning Bolt, continued with Meteor Call on him. "Ack!" I heard him yell. "That should teach you a lesson to not mess with Aisha, _Elemental Master!_" I said, grinning back at him. He was injured badly, and his left cheek was bleeding a little. "Surprisingly, you survived that, because I didn't go all out on you… If I did, you won't even be awake anymore right now," I said, and walked away.

"Heh, guess that shorty ain't half-bad after all…" I heard him say before I left. I twitched, but I tried my best to control my anger.

I walked back slowly, which eventually turned into skipping with a satisfied smile on my face.

* * *

Rena's POV :

As I saw Aisha skipping back calmly, I gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're fine!" I said and ran towards her. "You're not hurt, are you?" I asked her worriedly. She smiled and shook her head. "Guess what happened instead?" She said cheerfully. "What?" I asked. "I beat him up instead… I used Blaze Step, Meteor Shower, Blizzard Shower and Infernal Wave on him," I was shocked. "W-Wow… I guess he pissed you off?" I asked with a nervous smile. "He called me a flat-chested shorty…" Aisha said, with a terrifying expression. "A-Ah… Okay…" "Anyways, I'm going back to my room, see you!" She ran upstairs. "..That was scary…" I said, and Eve nodded. "I've never seen Aisha that angry…" "Not even when she fights with Elsword," Chung added. Raven just nodded. "…Anyways… Do you think Ace survived?" I asked, a bit worried since Aisha's the class president, and class presidents are not supposed to beat up the students in their classes… "Nah, I'm sure he's fine… I don't think she went all-out on him… I hope," Chung said and Eve nodded in agreement. "Because if she _did _go all-out on him, her position as class president will surely be called off…" Raven said. "Yeah…" I nodded.

* * *

Aisha's POV :

Instead of going back to my room, I went to Elsword's, since he fainted all of a sudden just now. I knocked on his door, then slowly opening it. I saw Elsword sitting on his bed, rubbing his temples while frowning. "Ah, you're awake…? How do you feel?" I asked him. "Umm… A horrible pain in my head, if that's what you're asking…" He replied. I nodded and walked over. I sat next to him. "By the way… What was up with the explosions…?" He asked me all of a sudden. I nearly jumped in shock, but I resisted the urge to, and said, "Oh… Umm… Just some… Kid doing some training…?" He looked at me weirdly. "Training in the school compound? Isn't that against the rules? And besides, there's a field for us to train in, anyways…" He said. _Damn, this kid's sharp…_ I silently cursed and admitted. "Fine, it was Ace that was doing all the explosions… He was trying to get me to come near him for God-knows-what reason," I said, frowning. "Huh?" Elsword asked, obviously confused. "…If you're gonna ask what happened, I'll just tell you right now. I beat him up and used four skills at him. Happy now?" I said. "…Seriously? You're not hurt are you?" He asked me, his eyes filled with concern. I gave a nervous smile. "I _might_ be a little hurt here," I said and pointed at my heart. "Errrmmm… Why?" I saw his blush, and I _really_ wanted to smack his head for thinking about perverted stuff. "…He called me a flat-chested shorty," I said and twitched a little. "…Oh… O-Okay…" He said, trying to look away. "I know you're blushing, you idiot." He flinched a little, then grinned at me. "Eheheheh…" He chuckled. I rubbed my left wrist through my sleeve for a second, then quickly retreated my right hand, because I felt a sharp pain when I touched it. Elsword probably saw me doing that, because he looked at me worriedly. I pulled up the sleeve and realized that my left wrist was a bit injured, with a few scratches and deep cuts on it. "When the heck did I get this..?" I said softly. "You mean you didn't know you had it?" Elsword asked me and I just nodded. "It hurts more than it looks… Ugh…" I grunted a little as I looked at it, then gently touched it again. I looked at my sleeve, which I pulled up till my elbow, and realized that there was a little bit of the blood on it.

"L-Let me bandage it up for you…" Elsword said to me with a shaky voice. "I can do it myself…" I replied, looking a little bit annoyed, because I thought he thinks I was weak or something. He just shook his head and stood up, probably ignoring the pain in his head because when he stood up, he nearly fell over… He walked to his bedside table, and opened one of the drawers and took out a white box. He brought it over to the bed and opened it, revealing medicines and whatsoever. "Here… Give me your hand…" He held his hand out, which I held, and he put a cotton pad on it. I winced a little at first, but I tried to endure the pain for rest of the treatment. "Does it hurt?" He constantly asks me, which I just nod to, enduring the pain. "Okay… I'm done," He said after a few minutes, and I looked at my bandaged wrist. "Haha, it looks like as if I was being emo and cutting my wrist…" I said while laughing a little. He just smiled weakly and nodded. "But still… Maybe I got it when I was fighting with Ace just now…" I shrugged. Elsword just lied down on his bed, and closed his eyes. _He looks so peaceful… _I silently thought. I poked his sides softly and said, "Hey, you awake?" He just slightly nodded. "I'm going back to my room to change my clothes… I'll be back in a few minutes," I said as I got up and went to my room. I changed into a hoodie, which was a bit too long that it reached till the bottom of my skirt, and it was also long at the sleeves, and a short skirt, because I don't really have any long skirts in my wardrobe, and went back to Elsword's room. Elsword was already dozing off, so I tried to walk in as quietly as I could, and sat on a corner of his bed and waited for him to wake up while reading a book.

**(A/N : Lol, I think Aisha has the longest POV in this chapter XD Back to the story ~)**

~ A few hours later ~

I got disturbed from my quiet reading, because Elsword suddenly started flailing in his bed for no particular reason. "He's probably having a bad dream… As usual," I said quietly and moved closer to him, petting his head, because I liked the feel of his soft, red hair. He slowly calmed down, and went back to snoozing as I continued to read from where I left off, with my other hand still petting his hair. After a few more minutes, I heard him groaning and I closed my book. I looked at the idiot on his bed, smiling in his sleep while groaning. "What the heck is wrong with him…" I giggled softly and looked at him. He stopped groaning, and instead, started laughing a little. "First, he had a bad dream, and now he's dreaming about what, food?" I said to myself, smiling. I continued to pet his hair until he woke up, which is after a few more minutes. He looked at me first, then at the hand placed on his head. I quickly retreated my hand, then blushed and looked at the other direction. I swear I could hear him chuckle a little, and his headache probably went away already, judging from the look of his grin when I turned back and looked at him. "W-What…?" I asked. He smiled and said, "I dreamed about you," "W-Wha—" I said, shocked and a little bit embarrassed for God-knows-what reason. He smiled at me again. "Well… It was a pretty nice dream, actually," He started. I waited for him to continue. "…You _probably _wouldn't wanna know about it…" He said after a few moments of silence. "…Did you dream about something perverted…?" I twitched as I said that. "Ummm… Maaaaybe…?" He said. "…" I looked at him with a dull look. "Seriously…?" I said. He just made a really small nod. "…" A devilish grin slowly made it's way onto my face. "W-What..? That grin of yours is creeping me out…" Elsword said. I slowly leaned closer to his face, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, in which I let go on purpose after exactly 5 seconds. I looked at his face, that devilish grin still plastered on my face. His face was flushed with a tint of red, a bit redder than his hair, and he was so shocked that he left his mouth gaping. I giggled and pushed his mouth closed. "W-W-W-Wha…" He stuttered. "What?" I said playfully. "W-What was that f-f-for…" He said with a look so damned cute that it made me wanna kiss him again… Wait, what…? "Hehe, you shocked?" I said. He just nodded with that look still on his face. "…Stop making that face, you're making me feel like I just did something bad to you or something…" I said, blushing while scratching the side of my face softly. "B-But that was so unexpected…" He said, finally getting his cool expression back, although the blush was still there. "…" We both remained silent for a while…

* * *

Ace's POV :

I walked back to the park, injured all over and rubbing my left cheek. "Ugh… That girl's stronger than I thought…" I saw the others and tried to run over, but I couldn't resist the pain in my legs, so I just walked back slowly. They all turned to look at me when I finally reached the forestry part of the park. "What the hell happened to you?!" Yuuka asked me worriedly. "Nothing much… Just some scratches here and there," I said while grinning, even if the grin caused my left cheek to hurt more than it already did. "I don't think I'd call that 'scratches' though…" Tsurumi said. "Heh… At least I survived it…" I said. "What the hell did you do till you're injured like that…?" I heard Luke ask me. "Well… I got into a fight with Aisha, that Elemental Master…" I said. "_You what?!_" Tsurumi and Luke both yelled in unison. "Ugh, you don't have to yell!" I said. "Sorry dude, but seriously, why or how the hell did you even get into a fight with her? …Wait… Don't tell me the explosions…" Luke started. "Were to attract her?" Tsurumi finished. I nodded, and felt another sharp pain on my neck. "Hell, I'm injured all over…" I said, rubbing my neck, discovering a small burn. "Never expected her to be that strong…" I said, sighing. "Yeah, whatever… For the time being, let's get you patched up before the injuries get any worse," Yuuka said. We walked back to the dorm. I saw Yuuka glaring at Luke and Tsurumi, who just laughed nervously back at her. _What the hell happened when I was gone? Ah well, who cares… My body hurts all over that it's even hard for me to think… Ow…_

* * *

Raven's POV :

I was just sitting downstairs, when the door opened and the three new students walked in, accompanied by an older girl. I looked at them, and raised an eyebrow in question of who the older girl is. Luke answered me first. "She's Ace's sister, Yuuka," He simply said. I just nodded and said, "Need any help?" I asked. Tsurumi shook her head, and brought an injured Ace in. _…Guess Aisha did snapped… _I silently thought when I saw his injuries. "The bathroom's over there… You might as well wash off his wounds before they're infected… There's a first-aid kit inside the cabinet behind the mirror," I told them and pointed to the end of the corridor, where the bathroom was at. "Thanks," Yuuka said. They headed to the bathroom, and I swear I could've heard Ace screaming in pain…

* * *

Chung's POV :

"Ah ~ I'm so bored…" I said to myself while sitting on my bed. "I got nothing left to do now…" I sighed. "Maybe I should just go into some random dungeons and beat some demons up… I'll just ask Eve to come along with me," I said, and walked to Eve's room, which was further down the corridor. I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard her say. I opened the door, and saw her sitting on her bed, tapping away on her console which was floating in the air. She turned to look at me. "Umm… What is it, Chung?" She said. "Ah, right, I was wondering if you wanted to go into some quick dungeon runs with me?" I asked her. She was probably thinking for a while, because she was really silent. After a few minutes, she finally nodded. "Just let me get my equipments…" She said. I nodded. "I'll wait for you outside the dorm," I closed the door behind me, and went back to my room to get my equipments too.

~ After a few moments of getting ready (Lol? XD) ~

"Okay, which dungeon are we going to?" Eve asked me. "I don't know… Your choice?" I smiled nervously, scolding myself for not thinking of a dungeon to do a run on. "Hmmm… Let's go to… Commercial Area 1?" She said. "Sure," We walked over to the Commercial Area 1, and saw all the burning buildings. "I will never understand how that little boy in his little armor can do this kind of destruction," I said as we fought through countless demons, which I got hit by a few times, especially from the fire demon, Kenaz. After a while, we finally reached Spriggan, who was hopping around playfully. Eve probably got annoyed by it, because the moment we reached there, she summoned Oberon and used Genocide Ripper on him, while I took care of the goddamned black holes on the screen. One of them nearly expanded to its' full size, but with Eve's help, we destroyed it before Spriggan could enter it.

* * *

Eve's POV :

I was fighting casually, like it was nothing. Spriggan was strong, true, but not strong enough for us… "Assault Spear!" Oberon and Ophelia appeared with a spear in their hands, which they threw down on Spriggan. After that, Chung used Bullet Blitz and Shooting Star. After a few minutes, we ran out of the building, sweating and panting. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Chung said, laughing a little in between his pants. "Yeah, I guess…" I said. Wanna go for another round in Residential Area 3...?" Chung said, and I just nodded. We ran there, and killed all the demonic glitters there and finally reached the annoying, fat and horrible-looking boss, Uno Hound. "Generate Black Hole!" I used one of my favorite skills from my base job, Another Code, against Uno Hound, and waited for Chung to complete the combo before the duration for Generate Black Hole ended. "Shooting Star!" He used his favorite skill from when he was a Shooting Guardian, which was the first time we met. At that time, I was still a Code Architecture… Anyways, back to reality. We killed the Uno Hound with just two skills and we ran out laughing for no particular reason. If this isn't the time to laugh, then when is? "Let's head back now…" I said, smiling. We both held hands and walked back to the dorm together.

* * *

Ara's POV :

I was sitting in front my table in room, reading a book. "I really want to go on a mission…" I said to myself. "If only I can test out my powers… Especially when I finally went through all the trouble to become Sakra Devanam," I sighed. I looked around my room, and let out a sigh again. _"You need to learn how to control your powers, and learn to use the Martial Arts Mastery of Fierce Tiger Way…"_ Silver told me. "I know…" I said, sighing. _"Why don't you ask your friends to help you out?" _"Yeah, that's a good idea… Let me try asking Rena…" I got up from my seat and went out of my room. "If I'm not mistaken, this is Rena's room…" I knocked on the door, praying that I'm not mistaken.

Fortunately, it was Rena's room. Rena opened the door, and said, "Ara! What are you doing here?" "Ah… I'm just wondering if you could help me train? I need to get used to being a Sakra Devanam…" I said. "Ah, so you're a Sakra Devanam now, huh? No wonder your hairstyle's been different lately… Okay sure," She said. "Let's just train at the Residential Area 3… It's the easiest place to train in," Rena told me. On our way to the Residential Area 3, we saw Eve and Chung holding hands and walking back to the dorm happily. Rena teased them for a little, then we continued walking to the Residential Area.

Rena was right, the Residential Area is pretty easy… We reached the boss stage quickly, and we finished off the boss quickly, too. "So how did that feel?" Rena asked me at the end of the battle. "Mmm… It was fun," I said and smiled. "Heh, good, because we'll be going through those kinds of battles a lot next time…" Rena said, and I just nodded.

* * *

**_*End of Chapter 21!* XD_**

* * *

_Ruii : Wow, Aisha, you sure have a lot of POVs in this chapter..._

_Aisha : ...Yeeeaaah..._

_Elsword : /-/ ''''''_

_Aisha : ..._

_Ara : Sakra Devanam ~ ! w_

_iNSANiTY : Yes, yes, Ara, we know, you're a Sakra Devanam now, please stop repeating... ==;;_

_Raven : - 3 -_

_Chung : WHEEEE! *Killing Uno Hound*  
_

_Eve : When the heck did he got to Residential Area 3? o-o_

_Ace & Luke : Since forever. = 3 =_

_Yuuka : Ace, why do you hate me?! ; A ;_

_Tsurumi : As much as I pity you, Yuuka, will you PLEASE SHUT UP..._

_Yuuka : No. XD_

_iNSANiTY : Oh, and by the way... Elsword and Ace... What happened to your 'Selling Boredom for a Living' thing?_

_Ace : ...We canceled it because no one bought our boredom, and ow._

_Elsword : *Nods* _

_Ruii : Uh, duh. You can't even touch boredom..._

_Aisha : *Shrugs* -''_

_Ruii : Ah well, see you in the next chapter ~ !_

* * *

_Replies to some of my reviews...__  
_

**To An0n Author : Lol, I see... XD And this *Points at story* is why Ace is soooo afraid of his sister XD**_  
_

**To Dark Melt : D'aww, if you saw Raven in that pink hair clip, I swear you would've been laughing your head off... Literally. XDDD Same goes for Chung lol XD**

**To Yuki AKA xXBlackRockShooterXx : I miss you too! *Hugs you back* /TT ATT/**


	22. White Lies Extra : Valentine's Special!

_**(Yo everyone! XD This is just a Valentine's special ~ Anyways, let's get this started and you will clearly enjoy this…. *Inserts evil laughter here* [Lol j/k j/k… XD] And warning : Raven is really OOC in this special chapter… XD)**_

* * *

_~ Elsword x Aisha ~_

Aisha's POV :

"Heeeeeyyyy! Elsword! Els! _Eldork!_" I called out to that little idiot. "What…?" I heard him say from a corner. I looked to my right, and saw him hiding in a corner. "What the hell?" I said, glaring at him. "What?" He said again. "It's Valentine's today…" I said, blushing and pouting a little. He looked at me a bit weirdly, then blushed. "I'm just telling you…" I slowly added.

Elsword's POV :

I looked at the box of chocolates I hid in my hands. _Usually it's the girl that gives the guy the chocolate, but this is just weird… Whatever. _I gathered up all of my courage and walked over to her. "H-Here…. Happy Valentine's Day, Aisha…" I said, blushing. She looked at me, blushing too, then at the box of chocolates, then back at me. "U-Umm… You didn't have to…" She said softly, but she still took the chocolates anyways. "Thanks!" She said, and kissed me on the cheek unexpectedly. "E-Ehhhh…..?" I said, confused and blushing. She waved at me. "Go up to my room later," She said, and went upstairs.

~ End? ~

* * *

_~ Rena x Raven ~_

Rena's POV :

"Hmmm… I wonder if Raven likes chocolates…" I softly mutter as I looked at the chocolates I made. "They turned out fine, but the only thing I'm worried about is that… What if he hates sweet things… Hmmmmmm…." I kept muttering and gave up. "Eve! Help me out!" I called out to the silver-haired girl sitting on the sofa with a blue-colored jacket and white t-shirt and black skirt. "Okay…" She walked over. "What is it, Rena?" "Can you help me taste this if it's too sweet?" "Okay…" Eve took a piece and ate it. "It's alright… It's for Raven, isn't it?" She said, a grin on her face. "_Huh?!_ No! O-Of course not! I just thought of it! It's for myself! Yeah, for me!" I said. A horrible excuse indeed. "Hmmm ~?" I heard Eve softly hum. "I-It's fine, you can go now…" I said. She nodded and walked away. "Phew..." I looked at the chocolates. "I-I guess I'll give it a shot…" I packed it all in a heart-shaped box, and went upstairs to Raven's room. I knocked on his door slowly, blushing, and hid the chocolate behind me.

Raven's POV :

I walked over to the door, and opened it, revealing a blushing-like-mad Rena. I blushed a teeny bit, then let her in. "What is it Rena?" I asked her. She looked left and right a few times, then revealed what she was hiding behind her back. "H-Here… I made it for you…" She said, and gave me a box of chocolates. I stared at it a little, then blushed. "H-Happy V-V-Valentine's D-Day…" She added. "Heh, I don't really like sweet things," I started, and I saw her look really upset. "But I'll love it if it's from a girl I love," I finished, leaving me and Rena blushing madly. I opened it, and took a piece out and ate it. Rena was looking at me, as if she was expecting me to say something. "It's delicious!" I admitted. Her face brightened up a lot, and she sat next to me and we shared the chocolates.

~ End? ~

* * *

_~ Eve x Chung ~_

Eve's POV :

_Good thing I asked Rena for the recipe of the chocolates… _I silently thought as I looked at the big piece of heart-shaped chocolate with the words "Happy Valentine's Day, Chung!" written on it horribly… I sighed, and put it into the blue-colored heart-shaped box. "I hope this won't fail…!" I silently prayed as I walked to his room. I took a deep breath, knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to open the door, with the chocolates behind my back.

Chung's POV :

I went to open the door and saw Eve. "Oh hey, Eve! What brings you here?" I said, smiling, and motioned her in. She walked in and looked around. "U-Ummm… Here…" She showed me the box of chocolate. "A-Ah… Thanks…" I said, and took it. "Happy Valentine's Day…" She said softly. I looked at the chocolate box, then opened it. "Was your hand shaking?" I asked her, then she nodded. I could tell because the words on the chocolate were shaky. "Thanks anyways ~" I said, and kissed her. She was already blushing madly by the time I let go.

~ End? ~

* * *

_~ Elsword x Aisha, Omake? Evil Aisha….(o-o) ~_

Elsword's POV :

I walked upstairs slowly, nervous about why Aisha asked me go to her room… I guess I'll find out soon… I knocked on her door, then walked in. "Aisha?" I called out. _Strange… There's no one here— _My thoughts were cut off by soft shuffling sound. "Hm?" I looked around the room. "That was weird…" I mumbled. I was about to leave when… (Ohohohoho XDDDD)

Aisha's POV :

I pounced on Elsword like a lion that just found it's prey, and laughed. "Gotcha!" I said, giggling. I got off him because after a few seconds he started groaning. "Heh, sorry," I said, smiling. "I-It's okay…" Elsword said, blushing. "S-So… Why did you call me here?" He asked. "Oh ~ You know ~" I said, a mischievous grin on my face. He shrinked back a little. "Haha, don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna _kill _or _murder_ you or anything…" I said, laughing. He just nodded, and walked closer. "Well? Why did you call me here?" He got his cool expression back, although he was still blushing a little. "Mmm… What for, I wonder ~ ?" I said playfully. "What? You called me here and you don't even know why? Geez, I wasted my time…" He said, looking in the other direction, pouting a little. "Okay, okay, sorry, sheesh ~" I said and hugged him from behind. He seemed shocked for a second there, then smiled.

Elsword's POV :

"Okay, seriously, what is it?" I said after she let go. "Actually, I made chocolates for you… Here…" She said as she handed me a box. "Ah… I-I see… So it _was_ kinda weird for me to give chocolates to you…" I said with a nervous laugh. I opened the box and revealed all kinds of chocolates in all kinds of sizes… I took one piece and ate it. "It tastes awesome!" I said. "Made with love ~" Aisha said, making a half-heart shape with one hand, smiling. I continued it by using my other hand, and made a complete heart. We laughed at ourselves for a while, because it was kinda childish. "Why don't you have some too?" I said as I handed her a piece of chocolate. She took it and ate it. "So shweeet ~ !" She said, laughing. "Heh, try eating the one I made…. I bet it tastes horrible," I said. She walked over to her bedside table, and took out the chocolates I gave her and opened it. "_Itadakimasu ~_" She said as she ate one piece. She was silent for a moment, then she said, "Did you really make this?" I nodded. "Because it tastes…." She ate another piece. "So freakin' delicious!" I grinned. "Thanks ~" "Have some! Wait… I got an idea…" I raised an eyebrow as she puts half of the chocolate she took between her lips, leaving the other half hanging in mid-air, and kissed me unexpectedly… Again. In that … Erm… 'Kiss', she poked the chocolate through my lips. She let go, and was blushing as much as I was… No, I think my blush was redder than my hair… "W-What was that f-for…?" I said, blushing and touching my lips with one finger. "Well, it's Valentine's, isn't it?" She said, giggling.

~ End? Haha. ~

* * *

_~ Rena x Raven, Omake? Raven's Plan…. (o.o…) ~_

Raven's POV :

"Hey Rena ~" I called out cheerfully. "Hm? I'm in the kitchen…" She replied. I walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting on the tabletop, staring out into space... Actually, out the window… "What are you doing?" I ask her. "Nothing much, just admiring the scenery…" She said, looking out the window. _Heh… Now's my chance!_ I silently said as I slowly, silently walked behind Rena, and surprise-hugged her. She squealed the moment I hugged her, then she calmed down. I let go, grinning. She was blushing madly… That's kinda unexpected, actually. "You startled me… Don't surprise-hug me like that, my heart nearly pounded outta my ribs!" She said. "Wait, what? Your heart nearly pounded outta your ribs? Whaaaaa?" I said playfully. Rena blushed and muttered something to herself. "Your heart was racing because of me?" I suddenly said. She jumped, then slowly nodded. "Heh, I thought so," I said and hugged her again. "Y-You should seriously stop that…" She said, blushing and trying to avoid eye contact.

Rena's POV :

I tried my best to stop blushing, but I just can't seem to stop… Goddammit, why now?! I kept cursing in my head. I tried to push his arms away, but his grip remained as still as metal. Literally. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until he finally let go and I sighed… Or so I thought. He carried me up bridal-style all of a sudden, shocking me… AGAIN… "W-W-Wh-What are you doing, Raven?!" I yelled. "Just carrying you to your room," He flashed me a smile I've never seen him do before, and that caused me to blush even more. _At least I'm special to him, I guess…_ I said in my mind. "P-Put me down…" I said softly and pouted. He carried me till I was in front of my room, then he finally let me down. "At least you're not heavy," Raven said, chuckling. I resisted my urge to kick his head right then and there, and let him into my room. "Seriously, Raven, what the hell was all that for?" I said, shrugging. "It's Valentine's, so couples should do lovey-dovey stuff together ~" Raven said, grinning. "W-W-W-Whaddaya' mean couples?!" I stammered. "We are a couple, aren't we?" Raven said, making a super-cute-sad-looking face at me… I just sighed and admit my defeat. "Yes…" He jumped up in happiness, and I knew he was gonna hug me again so I quickly ran outta the way, making Raven trip and fall onto my bed instead… WAIT… MY BED?! I quickly tried to run away as far as possible from the bed, but I was too slow. Because I didn't even move a single millimeter… He grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him. And… (*Cough, ahem*) kissed me. I blushed so much that I could feel the heat on my face already… Oh wait… Or is it Raven's breathing— GAH! WHATEVER! The moment he let go, I rolled myself off the bed, and fell to the floor. _Good thing I got a carpet here…_ I silently said, thankful. I quickly got up and tried to make a run for the door, BUUUUT I failed again, because I saw Aisha and was about to ask her for help, but she slammed the door shut…. I saw Raven smile at the door for a second… _Is this all part of his CRAZY plan? _I said to myself. "R-Raven?! _What the hell is going on?!_" I yelled, half-furious, half-happy for the current situation… More to the furious side, to be honest… "Oh… Just something _'Valentine'-ney_," He said, laughing. "That word doesn't even exist…" I said, making a dull look at him. "Hah, I know, I invented it," "Oh, really?" We made sarcastic stupid looks at each other, and after a while, we ended up laughing anyways. "But seriously, what kind of… Erm… _'Valentine'-ney_ thing is this…? And why the heck did you smile at the door, although you most likely smiled at Aisha, for?" I asked him. "Mmmm…. Just part of my.." He cleared his throat. "Plan…" He finished with an evil grin. "That grin tells me you're up to no good…" I slowly backed away…..

~ End! :D ~

* * *

~ Eve x Chung, Omake? Eve's Chocolates… ~

Chung's POV :

"Well….. I'm gonna have a taste of your cooking, since it's the first time you cooked… Right?" I asked Eve, and she nodded. "Yay ~ I'm the first one to taste your cooking!" I said as I opened the box, and broke off a small piece of the heart, and tasted it. "…" "H-How does it taste?" Eve asked. I swear my eyes were shining… "This… This…. This is…." I hesitated on purpose. "It's?" Eve said, a worried look on her face. "This… This is amazing…" I finally said. "R-Really?!" She exclaimed. "Yeah…. Have a taste…" I pulled of another piece, and poke it through her lips. She blushed a little, then smiled. "Yeah, it tastes better than expected…" She said, and I kissed her, 'cause I really had no control over my body anymore…

Eve's POV :

The moment Chung let go, I quickly turned around in embarrassment, and blushed. "W-What's wrong, Eve?" I heard him ask. "Nothing... Really, it's nothing," I said, and got up. "W-Well if you don't mind, I shall take my leave now..." I headed for the door, but was stopped by Chung, who hugged me quickly from behind before I could even touch the door. "C-Chung?!" I turned around, and on his face, there was a devilish grin...

~ End! XDDD ~

* * *

_Ruii : I KNOW! VALENTINE'S HAD LONG PASSED! *Bows down* DDDDDX I'M SO SORRY! GOMENASAI!_

_Elsword : Erm, I don't think you have to apologize like that..._

_Ruii : B-But... ; A ;_

_Aisha : You put a lot of effort into this, and your friend, Rikka, didn't even help you..._

_Rikka : YO EVERYONE! If you're wondering who I am, I'm iNSANiTY! XD Ruii gave me this new nickname... =w=;;_

_Ruii : Y U NO HELP ME IN THIS VALENTINE'S SPECIAL?! ; A ;_

_Rikka : Eheheheh... Sorry ^^'' I was really busy... Doing some drawing requests from some idiots in my school... I told them no, but they keep forcing me to, so I ended up drawing a hell lot of anime couples... *Sigh* Gomen ne..._

_Ruii : I see... ( _ _)||_

_Ara : Huh. I'm not included, huh... *Sobs in a corner with a dark aura*_

_Rena : D-Don't worry, Ara! Once a new character comes, Ruii will surely pair you up with him and make the perfect love story! _

_Ara : R-Really...?_

_Rena : Y-Yeah!_

_Raven : LIES..._

_Rena : Don't make me slap you..._

_Elsword & Aisha : What the fridge?! You tell us not to fight, but here you are, fighting with Raven!_

_Eve : I wouldn't call that fighting..._

_Chung : I agree with Eve..._

_Rikka : This scene... So familiar... _

_Ruii : *Nods* Hmmm... From where, I wonder.._

_Rena & Raven : *Busy arguing about stuff that nobody cares about*_

_Ruii : Mirajane and Erza from Fairy Tail!_

_Rikka : Or Gray and Natsu- Oh wait, that's Elsword and Aisha... WAIT A SECOND!  
_

_Ruii : How did this Elsword discussion move to Fairy Tail...?_

_Rikka : WHATEVER! O_O''_

_Ruii : And I'll end this conversation here... And again, sorry for posting this so late! _


End file.
